A Dead Arrow
by Jester-of-the-Plague
Summary: With Fujimi High school turning into a living hell, and students climbing over each other to just survive. A bowman must fight his way through the school and escape, that was his plan until he runs across a group of survivors one of them a hotheaded know it all named Saya Takagi. Will she end up changing his course? Or will he abandon her and the group because of his own past?
1. Dead Morning

_**NOTE FROM ME: Heya Peeps, Jester here with a new story. It's a story that had been playing around in my head since I first saw HOTD years ago, just never acted on it. But recently I felt like rewatching the whole only season, deciding I'd take a crack at it since there isn't a lot of Saya stories which sucks. Now I will be changing some things around that happened in the anime… okay maybe a lot more and will be changing the time it took to get to Saya's house because I always felt like it was too quick. I'm not sure how long this story will be but it will follow the anime from start to finish, this chapter being like episode one. And Nao will encounter Saya and Hirano in next chapter but it will be a short encounter, where Nao will save Saya for a moment before continuing… wow this message is pretty long lol. But one more thing about Nao his personality/character is a mix of Saya/ Saeko, he's normally pretty calm under tough circumstances and is smart coming up with a plan because of who taught him how to survive which will get around to later in the story. Buuut that's enough from me, have a good one, follow, leave a comment on what ya think, and I hope you'll stick around to enjoy the next chapter! ~Jester~**_

 _ **PS: I will be doing speech for the characters in Italic and what they are thinking with Underline to separate things. Please don't complain about it, just figure it's easier to understand.**_

 _ **Example of Speech**_

" _Like so"_ Jester said

'Hope you're okay with it.' Jester thought

 _ **A Dead Arrow**_

 _ **Chapter 1: A Dead Morning**_

" _ **Why… why did this have to happen?..."**_

A young teen said as he exhaled heavily, his brow covered in sweat as he struggled to catch his breath. His emerald green eyes opened slowly as he glanced around himself seeing no one.

" _Great Nao, just fucking great. Only been an hour and you're already talking to yourself…"_ He said in a huff, taking a longer look around his surroundings not that it was much to see since he locked himself in the sports shed forgetting to even turn the lights on.

Though not pitch black since the window above the locked door let some light from outside in, and with it the sounds of slow shuffling feet. The faint sounds of screams inside the school could be heard as well, though it was almost drowned out completely by the moans of the dead.

That's right the dead, where did they come from? How the hell would a 16-year-old teenager know that, heck if any of the video games or movies taught him anything about undead. It was to always shoot them in the head, not that he was a one-man army with a room full of guns.

" _Told teach we needed an armory…"_ He mumbled sarcastically trying to be as quiet as possible, so not to alert the undead. Forcing himself to his feet he reached out to flick the shed light on; light immediately filled the small room up. Revealing volleyballs, baseball balls and bats, soccer balls, all sorts of sports equipment.

More importantly the one piece of equipment he was Captain of, though it was locked up at the moment. Not that it mattered he had picked up the keys this morning from one of the PE teachers to practice with one of his teammates.

Looking around for his gym bag he left inside the shed earlier, he found it right where he left it on top of the locker. Pulling it down quietly he unzipped the bag taking out a set of keys attached to his house keys, right where he left them so not to lose them by mistake.

" _Okay.."_ He whispered, he glanced through his bag once more seeing what else he packed. His school uniform, a towel, spare boxers and socks, few energy bars just in case he ever skipped breakfast, a half empty water bottle, cellphone charger though useless without said phone since they weren't allowed on school grounds. He left that in his locker inside the school… and not with him… so calling for help was out of the question.

Though with the undead watching around outside, he was pretty sure his phone wouldn't do any good. Unless he wanted to snap a selfie with a zombie, which sure if he wanted to die that would be a great idea. Tossing his bag down he inserts the key into the locker's padlock, a small twist later it popped open. Taking it off his threw the lock down onto his bag, it landed with a small barely auditable thud.

Lifting the locker latch carefully so not to be heard he pulled it open with a small smile, inside were several arrows inside a bin. 130 to be accurate, since he borrowed 20 of them for practice. 10 for him, 10 for his teammate. Though all 20 were outside along with the bow he borrowed, which he had no intension of running outside to pick up since he could just take more.

Reaching for one of the school quivers, which would attach to the waistband of his sweat pants. They could only hold up to a max of 20 arrows, any more than that and sure he'd be a walking Legolas from Lord of the Rings but he'd only be slowed down from the sheer amount. And if he used any he could retrieve them from fallen zombies if not then well he had 19 more…

Slipping the max 20 arrows into the quiver he immediately knew he made the right call in only carrying one quiver. Since the whole thing went down his leg and almost touched the ground, okay this wasn't going to work. Sure, in competition this would be fine since he didn't need to outrun a pack of zombies, only stand there and fire.

He glanced at his gym bag, it wasn't all that big maybe the size of a regular school backpack. So, shoving the arrows in there was out of the question, but… Taking the quiver off his hip he fastens the clip that would normally hang at his hip to a small metal loop where the straps were. It fit perfectly, he undid one strap that connected to the top of the bag. Shortening it a bit so it could only wrap once around the bag, which he did wrap it around the quiver once to keep it from shaking too much.

Now the arrows, since it was going to attached to the bag he needed a way to keep the arrows from moving around or slipping out… Looking around quickly he noticed one of the foam mats used by the track team.

" _Awesome"_ He mumbled, pulling one of the arrows out of quiver he moved to the mat. Gripping the tip of the arrow so he had a firm grasp but left enough of the arrows tip pointing out so it was like a makeshift knife. Beginning to dig into the foam mat he cut the plastic covering pretty easy, though the arrow tip struggled to cut the foam but it did after a few attempts.

Once he had a sizable chuck cut off he returned to the quiver taking all the arrows out, stuffing the foam into the quiver, then shoving it down to the bottom with the back of an arrow. Then returning the arrows to the quiver he stabbed them into foam at the bottom hard enough to keep them from shaking around.

" _Done, now then…"_ Turning the bag/quiver upside down he shook the bag a few times, confirming his makeshift arrow holder worked since the arrows didn't fall out. Setting the bag back down he returned to the locker taking out one of the long bows used by the school, or as they were commonly called a 'Yumi'.

A smirk pulled at his lips as he looked the bow over once, it was almost as tall as he was. Which cause him to frown, no this wasn't going to work. Once outside the bow would help but he'd have to enter the school in order to find a teacher, or escape since a large stone wall surrounded the school. The bow would be harder to use given the halls, classrooms, stairwells… he needed something smaller…

" _The workshop…"_ He remembered, if he could get to the schools workshop he could cut the bow to a shorter length. He could break it right here and now to shorten but without the right equipment he'd only waste a bow, so the workshop was his only choice…

Which if he entered the school through the back entry, he'd have to move up three stories by the entrance. It wasn't too far he thought, he could make that after all from what he just experienced out there they didn't run only stumbled. Though if they got their hands on him it would hard to escape, since that was how he lost his first quiver.

And once he left the shed there was no coming back, so one weapon a long bow that was useless. A few arrows, which he could use as weapons alone but then he couldn't carry the bow…

' _Okay so I'll have to do my best to keep away from them, shoving away seems to work well enough…'_ He thought to himself, and if this was like a video game punching wouldn't be wise since he could get bit… shoving them away with the bow would work well enough. It wasn't a staff but it would have to do… and it would only have to be when he entered the school. Outside it would be like a free for all…

Leaning the bow against the locker he moved back to his bag taking out the half empty water bottle, popping the top he took a long drink until he was sucking air from it. 'Stay hydrated in a survival situation… he always told me that…' The teen thought, taking the top off his bottle he moved to the sink inside the shed. It was normally used to clean some equipment, but it was a clean source of water. As he turned the water on he paused noticing his blood covered hands.

" _Gin…"_

 _ **An Hour Ago…**_

" _ **S-Sorry I'm late Captain Nao!"**_

Someone screamed out behind the teenager as he was closing the sports shed, his green eyes moved to a freshman jogging over in his gym shorts and tee shirt. He came to a stop in front of his Captain, he dropped his bag on the dirt bowing deeply in apologies.

" _Gin that's 3 times in the last two weeks you've arrived late!"_ The Captain said annoyed to the apologetic freshman, who didn't move a muscle as he kept bowing. Sighing lightly he swatted the freshman on the head with one of the bows he had leaning against the sport shed. Earning a grown from the underclass man, the teen stood straight back up taking the bow.

" _S-Sorry, my mom has been sick lately. So, I had to walk my little sister to school…"_ Gin said nervously, Nao's eyes soften for a moment. Before collecting himself, he glared down at the freshman, offering a quiver full of arrows which they took.

" _No excuses! Come on you asked for my help."_ Nao said before picking up his own quiver of arrows and bow, attaching the quiver to his waistband he shouldered his bow. Walking past the slightly nervous teen who followed they moved away from the building to several large straw targets.

" _Hey, what's with all the targets?"_ Gin asked, the green eyed Captain rolled his eyes. _"Practice dah, yesterday we practiced on 3 targets. Today we're stepping it up to 7 targets, and I want you to take less time than before to fire at each one!"_ He shouted like a drill sergeant, Gin jumped a bit.

" _Come on Cap! That's too hard!"_ He fired back, Nao rolled his eyes. Nudging his shoulder forward a bit to his bow was at the ready, he then grabbed two arrows sticking one of the wooden shafts between his teeth. Drawing one of the arrows back on the bow string he paused from a moment getting his aim ready before firing the arrow, it whistled through the air sinking into the target to the left. Before it could come to a stop in the bullseye of the target, the second arrow flew into the target on the far left. Once again sinking into the dead center, but just like before it didn't even get the chance to fully sink in. Before a third, then fourth, fifth, sixth and finally the seventh arrow all hit dead center in the targets.

Gin's jaw dropped as he watched his Captain's pure talent with a bow. _"Say something?"_ Nao calmly said, he lowered his bow before smirking at the stunned student. Before he could continue the loud speakers sounded from the school building…

" _ **THIS ANNOUNCEMENT IS FOR ALL THE STUDENTS!"**_

" _ **An emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now!"**_

" _ **All students must follow your teacher's instructions and evacuate."**_

" _I repeat_ -" The announcement was cut off for a moment, before the sounds of struggling escaped the speakers. Gin's eyes widen panic at the speaker's words, but those words were soon replaced with blood curling screams. Pleads of help, then finally silence, there was a small pause before new screams were heard.

But these screams weren't coming from the speakers, there were coming from the school itself. Multiply screams, female and male students all screaming in horror. Whether it was from the announcement or whatever was going on neither member of the Archery Club knew.

" _C-Captain.. what should we do?"_ Gin asked, somehow keeping his cool enough not to run. But Nao knew… he was terrified, Nao on the other hand was calm. More calm then he should have been, taking a look at the school he thought about it for a moment. They were told to evacuate, was there a fire? No, no alarms were blaring inside.

Closing his eyes lightly he listened carefully, he couldn't make the sounds of fire trucks or police cars nearby. And he knew there was a fire department nearby, normally in the situation of a fire. The fire department would be here first, then the police which meant there wasn't a fire. Terrorist attack? Possible but then the Special Defense Force would be here by now, so that rules that cause for alarm out.

As all these thoughts rolled through Nao's mind, Gin cried out. _"Cap, look!"_ He shouted, Nao's eyes opened as he looked to Gin who was pointing across the field. Now following his finger he noticed one of the PE girls staggering towards them, a faint red dye on her once white sweater.

" _She's bleeding!"_ Gin said dropping his bow and quiver, dashing over to the bleeding student. Nao was about to stop him, but sighed lightly _. "Gin! I'll get the first aid in the shed!"_ Nao shouted out, whatever was going on could wait till they helped the bleeding girl. Tossing his bow aside but keeping his quiver on his hip he moved to the shed.

As he got inside the shed picking up the first aid package someone screamed out. _"C-CAPTAIN!"_ The scream sounded painful almost choked out, Nao shot up carrying the first aid out of the shed. As he did he saw Gin on the ground with the wounded girl on top of him, her teeth sinking into his throat. His hands clumsily trying to push her off.

" _GIN!"_ Nao shouted, his eyes widen in panic for a moment before collecting himself. Running towards the pair he held onto the handle of the first aid box, as he got within a good distance he chucked the first aid at the girl. It slammed into her head knocking her off Gin, rolling a few feet away before coming to a stop in a small dust cloud. And sending the supplies inside the case all over the ground…

" _Gin!"_ The Captain slid to a stop beside the fallen teenager, as he got a good look at the boy his once calm attitude was now replaced with a sense of fear. Fear, something Nao wasn't used to feeling. But he was scared, not for himself but for the boy whose throat was almost gone.

That's right, half of it was gone. The girl had bitten deep enough to reveal part of the bone that was normally hidden under the layers of muscle, arteries, skin all gone. The blood started to form a pool under the boy's head, he looked dead.

Though his chest was still rising and falling slowly, snapping out of his fear quickly. Nao reached for the first aid which was scattered all over the place from it colliding with the girl's head, which where was she anyway. The dirt where she was had just an imprint of her body, blinking Nao looked around.

Feeling something hitting him in the back he whipped around only to see the girl getting ready to fall on top of him. _"S-Shit!"_ Nao cried out, he slammed his back into the girl and grabbed her head. Twisting his arms a bit to throw the deranged girl over himself and Gin, she slammed face first into the dirt before going still. A small pool of blood forming under her head, she was dead…

" _Oh shit…"_ Nao said, he had just murdered someone. _"I… killed… her…"_ He whispered to himself, standing up he stepped over Gin. Though as he was about raise the other leg to get to the girl something grabbed his quiver pulling down on him. Snapping his eyes to whatever it was, his eyes widen in panic as Gin was pulling himself up.

His eyes almost rolling back in his skull, he kept opening and closing his mouth making a clicking sound as the teeth collided with each other. " _G-Gin?"_ Nao stuttered out, though as the words left his mouth Gin bit down into the quiver. Nao tried pulling away from Gin only the bleeding boy's teeth kept him from escaping, grasping the clip attached to his waist it popped off.

Stumbling forward a bit his foot got caught on the downed girl causing him to fall on his side. _"Fuck!"_ He cussed to himself, quickly turning his focus from his slightly hurt elbow he noticed Gin slamming face first. The quiver still in his mouth, though as it came down the arrows fell out spreading all over the ground.

" _Gin! What the hell is wrong with you!?"_ Nao screamed at the boy who was now crawling towards him, causing Nao to lash out with his leg slamming the deranged boy in the face. Which stunned him for a moment but not long as he lunged on top of his once Captain, Nao grabbed Gin around the throat to stop him.

" _G-Gin s-stop!"_ He struggled to say as the boy tried to wiggle free from Nao's grasp, though it was hard to hold as the blood from the bite earlier started to coat his hands. He knew at this rate the blood would make him lose his hold, watching for a moment as the blood moved down his arms.

" _S-Stop d-don't make me hurt you!"_ Nao tried to reason with the boy but it was no use, releasing one hand from the boys throat he reached around feeling some of the medical supplies. But it was all bandages, gauze pads, until his hand grazed one of the fallen arrows. Grabbing it around the shaft he pulled it up stabbing the boy on top of him in the ribs, but it didn't stop the boy.

" _W-What the h-hell?"_ He coughed out, pulling the arrow out of boy's ribs he stabbed again. Nothing, stabbing the boy in the shoulder next the blood started to completely cover his hand that was holding the arrow. And his hand that was holding the boy's throat was now completely covered in the blood from the neck wound.

It was sickening seeing all the blood, but seeing it wasn't the worst thing. It was that his fingertips were digging into the muscles of the neck, the soft squishiness, along with the warmish fluid oozing between his fingers almost made him want to throw up. Though if he did throw up he'd be in trouble, well more than he was now. Tightening his grasp a bit more to the point where his fingers were now touching the spine joints.

" _Y-You're dead a-aren't you?"_ Nao asked Gin, though he knew the answer already. The blood loss should have killed him by now, and the stab wounds would drop anyone by now. Grabbing harder into Gin's neck he pushed as hard as he could open forcing the dead boy's head up to reveal the soft spot under the jaw.

" _I'm sorry…"_ Nao said with a hint of pity before driving the arrow through the soft skin into the boy's brain. For a moment, it had spasm before going still, rolling to the side he threw the now fully dead boy off him. Sitting up he rubbed his Persian orange hair with his bloody hand dying his hair a little bit red.

" _What the hell is going on?.."_ He asked himself, lowering his hand from his head he looked to Gin's dead body. It didn't move anymore, just stayed there he was indeed dead for good. Forcing himself to his feet he looked to the dead girl from before, she wasn't moving either.

" _Are.. they zombies?"_ He asked himself, it would make sense in away if they were. Gin had his throat ripped out and was fighting Nao like a mad man with only one thing in mind. For his teeth to sink into his Captain's flesh, at least that's what Nao had to assume given that Gin bit into the quiver like it was one last meal. But he didn't stop there either he tried to bite him the whole time they were wrestling on the ground…

" _So… he was o-"_ His words were cut off as he turned to look at several more students staggering out onto the field coming towards him. His eyes widen in panic as he dashed off heading towards the back entrance to the school, only to stop a few feet into his dash as he saw several more of Them staggering out the back.

" _Oh god."_ Turning around he saw the first group was closing in slowly, he might be able to dodge and weave between them. But it was too risky, if he got grabbed by one sure he might be able to fight them off with his bare hands. But if the rest of them caught up with him before he could fight the one off, he'd be dead. Seeing no other way, he took off running towards the sports shed.

" _I-It's the s-safest p-place"_ He said as he struggled to talk while running, though who he was talking to he didn't know maybe he was just trying to convince himself it was safe. Concert building, metal door, sturdy lock to prevent theft of school equipment, and only a single window so unless these deadbeats were those shitty zombies from 'World War Z' then he should be safe.

As he was about to reach the shed another one of Them turned the corner somehow it had managed to get behind the shed without him noticing. Coming to a stop only few feet away from the building he reached for the quiver that was once on his waist feeling nothing.

" _Shit"_ He cursed, as he turned to look at the one's behind him he counted 10. 'Okay 10 behind me, 1 in front of me. I can take the one but the 10 behind me? Suicide.' He thought, turning his attention to the one in front of him as it stumbled closer. He watched its movements carefully, they were slow…

'Easy to outrun' He noted, it was now 5 feet away. As it closed in one more foot, it's muscles tensed up before lunging at him. It's speed suddenly tripled as it closed the next 2 feet in a matter of moments, dodging to the side quickly he lashed out with one leg slamming it behind it's knee dropping it. Watching it come down on both knees Nao backed up enough to where it was out of arms reach.

'They suddenly get a large boost of speed as they close in, almost like an animal would when it closes in on its prey.' He thought, either it was instinct or sudden burst of adrenaline through its body. It was predictable so long as it was only one of Them, he watched for a moment as the others closed in slowly.

Their slow speed almost made him wonder if they had stamina, and were trying to save it all for when they got their hands on him. It was smart that's for sure, same tactic any athlete would take. Save your energy for the final stretch, that stretch being his life… or was he over analyzing?

" _Every creature has a pattern…"_ He mumbled, that was what 'HE' taught him. Watch the movement, wait for your chance, and counter. But did those same rules apply to creatures who don't think just move? Maybe, but this wasn't the time to test it as the one directly in front of him was starting to stand back up.

" _Fuck you!"_ He screamed kicking the one in the knocking it flat on its ass, deciding to not bother finishing it he moved to the shed. Busting the door open and locking it behind himself, whipping around quickly he took a deep breath before slowly sliding down the metal door…

…

 _ **The Present**_

…

" _I'm sorry kid… I'm so sorry…"_

Nao said grabbing the sink with his bloody hands, he watched the water flow into the sink and down the drain. He'd watch it for a good long minute before moving his right hand under the flowing liquid. It slowly pulled the crimson color from his hand and dyed the water in the drain. He could only watch it for a moment before he deeply inhaled once, letting a shaky breath out of his lungs. He felt sick to his stomach, just watching the blood wash away made him want to break down.

" _T-This isn't the time for that…"_ He told himself, removing his other hand from the edge he ran it under the sink with his now ice cold hand. Rubbing them together so the friction would get rid of the blood faster, glancing around the room while he did this he noticed a bottle of dish soap.

Most likely used for cleaning some of the gear, walking away from the sink to it he knelt picking the bottle off the floor. As he stood up he noticed a mirror in the corner, and noticed he accidently got blood in his short spikey hair earlier **(His hair style is like the teacher in Episode 1's the blonde who committed suicide from the window).** Sighing he got to work cleaning his hands and hair, which took a while since he found out blood doesn't get out of hair easily…

" _There. Done."_ He mumbled, drying his hands on his white tee shirt. Not bothering with his dripping hair, it will air dry soon enough. Though he did shake his head a bit to get rid of any extra water that might get in his eyes. And filled the bottle back up with freshish water.

Moving back to his bow and bag he threw the bottle in zipping it up. Pulling the extra strap over his head and shoulder, he tightens it up a bit so it doesn't shake around when he moved. Grabbing the bow, he aimed down the sights a bit. Not that there were any aside from where the grip ended. Grasping the bowstring he pulled hard at it a few times to make sure it was stretched.

" _Feels good and ready."_ He said, he took one last look at the locker. Taking two extra arrows, doing what he did earlier by putting one between his teeth. The other on the bowstring ready to fire as soon as he pulled the string back.

' **Let's do this!'**


	2. Halls of the Dead

_**Notes from me: Heyo people, well turns out fanfiction doesn't allow for underline on words, whiiiich I didn't know so thoughts won't have the underline sadly. So far I have a few followers on this story hopefully more soon, also going along the lines of the English version I will be doing 'Dead' in all the chapter names. Originally I planned to name the story Cupid's Dead but figured it was kinda strange so went with Dead Arrow. But that's about it for my words of wisdom, hope you all enjoy the story! ~Jester~**_

 _ **A Dead Arrow**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Halls of the Dead**_

' _ **Let's do this!'**_

He shouted in his own head as he placed a single finger on the arrow shaft to keep the arrow in place on the bow, his hand moved from the bowstring to the door lock. A simple twist the latch came free from the door frame, pulling the metal door opened he peaked outside.

It was quiet he noted, strange he heard the dead shuffling around earlier. So carefully he pulled the door fully opened and maneuvered the yumi bow out of the door way. Gripping the bowstring once again he drew it back halfway preparing himself for anything, getting himself in a small crouch to creep across the field to the school.

He could faintly make out screams inside the school though they weren't nearly as loud as earlier, he could only guess that most of the school was Them now. Which brought his mind to the rest of the Archery Club, how were they holding up? Or was he the last member alive?

' _Gin, he was definitely dead. The blood on my hands was proof of that. Akihiko, Jiro, Ayame, Emi, Yuu, and the couch… most likely all dead.'_ He thought as he closed in on the back of the school, all the others were inside the school aside from Gin and Nao.

And weapons weren't allowed inside the school aside from the bokkens used by the kendu club, baseball bats, or sasumata but those were mainly handled by teachers. Yumi bows weren't allowed inside unless a teacher was present with the student, and all the bows in the locker were accounted for aside from the two lost earlier. Which meant more than likely the whole club aside from him was dead, or worse one of Them…

" _Speaking of Them.. where are they?"_ Nao asked himself as he got closed to the back entrance of the school, his words slightly muffled from the one arrow in his mouth. He hadn't seen a single one since he fled into the sports shed, had they wandered off while he was preparing for them? Or did something lead them away? Were they all inside the school feasting on his classmates?

' _I'll find out soon enough…'_ He got to the closest back door, now his bow was useless. So, slipping his head through the large space between the string and bow he positioned it across his chest. His movement would be cut off a bit from this but it was the best way to carry it and keep his hands free. The arrow that was once on the bow was in his left hand, the one his mouth moved to his other hand.

" _They aren't knives but they will have to do."_ Pushing the door in with his shoulder he peeked inside, greeted by one of Them. Though it's back was to him as it was crouched over one the teachers, it's teeth sinking into the poor souls flesh. Ripping, tearing, pieces off, the blood dripping from its face as it ate.

It caused him to pause, his eyes locked on the scene. That crazy bitch from earlier was doing the same thing to Gin before Nao intervened. How much had he suffered before finally dying and coming back to only die at Nao's hands? Was he scared? Did he suffer even as one of Them?

' _This.. isn't the time._ ' His brain told him, nodding to himself he placed the arrow in his left hand in his mouth. Sneaking up behind the crouched zombie he silently moved within reaching distance, his hand grasped the undead's shoulder. Pulling back hard he threw it off its feet slamming it right onto its back. Before it could even react, he drove the arrow through its eye socket. The faint sound of something popping reached his ears. The arrow effortlessly popped its eye and stabbed it in the brain, a small spasm later it stopped moving.

Pulling the arrow free of the undead bastard's eye which thankfully it didn't pull the eye out with it. Glancing to the bastard once meal he watched for a moment, waiting until it slowly began to sit up. Turning its head in his general direction it paused before turning away, had it not seen him? Blinking he waved the arrow in front of its face just in case it did decided to lunge at him, but it didn't move from its spot.

' _They can't see? Then how before did Gin and that girl jump on me?'_ He questioned, aiming the arrow tip at the undead teacher he drove it clean through the temple of its head. Effectively killing it, placing his free hand on its skull he pulled the arrow free letting the body drop.

Looking around the hallways he could only see more undead in the distance, not worth taking down since they weren't in his way. Adjusting the bow as he stood up he quietly moved to a nearby stairwell going up it, the work shop was on the third floor. So, he'd have to go past the Faculty Office since these stairs only went up a floor, then take the stairs at the end of that hall to get there.

' _That's the plan.'_ He told himself skipping a few steps as he went up, there were none of them on the stairwell. Though as he got to the top he noticed the door was half closed one on of them its body stuck, slowly approaching it without a sound he crouched down in front of it.

Its hand reached out but not for him, it was just trying to grab onto something to eat or pull itself free. _'I wonder… if they are blind. Then..'_ He lifted one of the arrows tapping the stuck zombies head once, waiting for it to lash out… but it didn't. It just kept clawing at the floor trying to get free.

' _So they can't feel?... Well that will make playing tag hard. It will never know it's well it…'_ He thought, moving the arrow from its head he softly tapped the stone floor once. The undead froze for a moment before turning its hands from the floor, to the source of the sound. That can't be a coincidence he figured, so moving the arrow to the other side.

 _ **Tap**_

It once again froze, turning its attention again in the direction of the sound. _'So they hear sound? But don't see or feel anything? That makes no sense.'_ He noted before spinning the arrow once between his fingers, grasping it tightly he drove it through the top of the skull. Ending another one of Them's lives in an instance, though as he tried pulling the arrow free it snapped in half.

" _Shit."_ He cursed, flicking the half broken arrow away it tumbled across the floor. Taking the one arrow from his mouth, he examined it. They were only wooden shaft arrows not as strong as something like fiberglass, so he shouldn't he too surprised.

" _Good thing I grabbed the two extras."_ Holding the bow to his chest as he stood up, he pulled the door open freeing the dead student. Stepping over the body and slipping through a gap big enough for him he carefully closed the door once again on the body. Trying to be as quiet as possible since he learned they hunted by sound, no too different from some animals.

Faculty Office was to the right, though as he looked left to make sure it was clear he froze. A young lady was staggering in his direction, her once bleach blonde hair dyed blood red. A normal school uniform, only difference between her and the others? She wore a white armband, with a bow emblem stitched into labeled 'VC'.

" _Emi…"_ Nao whispered, his eyes held a small amount of pity for the undead girl. Slipping free from the bow, he held it at the ready. Normally he'd just leave it and take the girl out with a single strike but she was the second best on the team… and Vice-Captain. She didn't deserve this, none of this…

" _I figured you wouldn't make it… but…"_ He had hoped she could make it out of anyone in the club, she was the second best for a reason. But he could only guess even the best can be taken down by sheer numbers, taking aim he couldn't help but freeze up.

" _I wonder… did you die protecting someone? Helping others?.."_ That was the type of person Emi once was, she'd always stay after school and help the rest of the team whenever he couldn't. She'd even skip out on dates with other guys just to make the team better, she sacrificed a lot…

" _Goodbye…"_ He whispered to her as she staggered closer to him, releasing the string he watched as the arrow soared through the air. And flew right past the girl into the wall, but concrete vs old fashion wood it shattered against the wall.

Blinking several times confused, he missed her? _"I missed?.."_ He told himself, tightening his focus he stared hard at the girl. No… he hit her, but barely. His arrow has nicked her cheek, as he could see some blood dripping from the small wound. But how had he missed?

Taking the first arrow from his quiver, though it required a small amount of effort since it was stuck in the foam at the bottom. Putting it on the string he took aim once again, this time keeping his focus on her movements. It took a few steps for him to realize where he went wrong.

' _Her head, it sways as she walks.'_ He noticed, unlike a normal human the head doesn't sway heavily like it does on Them. The human body naturally corrects itself so the head doesn't sway but they don't have that basic instinct. They were just like zombies from **'The Walking Dead'** in movement, only difference was when they closed in they changed into the rage zombies from **'28 Days Later'**. And their strength wasn't anything to joke about…

"… _Who knew all those TV shows and movies would come in handy."_ He joked, taking a moment he exhaled to calm himself. Timing the movement just right he released the string once again only this time the arrow sunk dead center in his once team mates head.

" _Rest in peace."_ He commented watching her fall backwards, her body slammed hard into the ground. Though thankfully none were around to hear it, taking a few steps towards her a new sound reached his ears. Pausing he turned his head in the direction to hear it better…

" _YOU….THAT'S…PROBLEM..RELOAD!"_ Was all he could make out, leaving the arrow in his once Vice-Captain he took off in the direction of the screaming. _'Someone else is alive… and that voice sounds familiar'_ He noticed it was coming from the Faculty Office, taking a second arrow from the quiver he got ready for whatever was coming.

As he got halfway down the hall a terror filled scream pierced his ears causing him to visually flinch at the sound. He had to double time it, throwing caution and stealth to the wind he took off in a full run. His fingers tighten on the bowstring pulling it into a half draw, so at a moment's notice he could fire. Reaching the corner to the Faculty Office he was greeted with at least 10 of Them, staggering in the other direction of him.

" _Holy shit."_ He said, earning a few of Them turning in his direction. _'Great Nao just great!'_ Pulling the arrow back into a full draw he got ready to fire at the ones in front him until he noticed who was behind them. Though one of them he couldn't see since the large boy's back was to him, he had black hair. And improvised gun, that looked like a nail gun with some pieces attached to make the weapon more useful.

" _Oh no! I'm out!"_ The large boy screamed, as he pulled the trigger several times. His aim on one of Them in front, it wasn't staggering towards him though. It was moving to someone else Nao couldn't see from his line of sight, taking a few steps to the side his eyes widen as he saw a rather short girl dressed in the normal school sailor uniform.

She had pink hair tied into twin ponytails, a small amount of her bangs slightly covered her forehead. A pair of orange eyes which normally looked pissed, were full of nothing but terror. A single almost fang tooth could be seen as she pleaded with the zombie before her. It's arms out reached for her, though she was slowly backing away until her back hit the wall of trophies behind her.

" _Takagi!"_ The large boy shouted, Nao's eyes widen more at the realization of who it was. _'Saya Takagi?!'_ Now he knew where that voice came from, Saya Takagi was the only child of some big politician and a self-proclaimed genius though she had the brains to back up that claim.

She even came to a few of his competitions whenever they were home games and even shared some classes with him, though he had never met her personally. He had seen her at a few games with her friends, Takashi Komuro and Rei Miyamoto Vice-Captain of the martial arts club. Neither of which were the boy with her, he couldn't tell who the boy was since his back to Nao. But he knew Takashi was slimmer then this boy at least who was just standing there as the zombie closed in on Takagi.

" _Do something!"_ Nao shouted though his words were drowned out by the moans of the dead, and the downed girl screaming "Get back! Stay back!". She reached for one of the trophies behind her grabbing it, Nao flinched as she chucked the trophy at the undead teacher breaking it in half.

" _I-I won that last year…"_ He complained, now he was almost tempted to let her get eaten. But already deciding not to when he came running and with a few of Them closing in on him there wasn't any turning back. He was stuck in this situation, whether he liked it or not.

Pulling the arrow back fully he tried to get a beat on the zombie in front of Tagaki, though it was hard with the small horde blocking his line of sight. And the large boy just standing perfectly in his way, growling in frustration Nao took aim lower. Releasing the arrow, he had no choice but to back away as one of the horde lunged at him.

" _S-Shit!"_ He cursed as he took off running in the other direction, hoping that he did something to help with that one shot. He slipped between the bow and string again slinging it over his body like before, he'd have no choice but to take the long way to the workshop.

Easily losing the small horde behind him, he turned the corner at the other end of the hall and practically skipped the stairs going up to the third floor. Hopefully the stairs would slow Them down, giving him time to work on his bow once he got to the workshop.

" _S-Shouldn't take me long!"_ Nao said slightly out of breath from his run as he reached the top of the stairs, pretty much slamming the door at the top of the stairs open. He turned around to look back at the small amount of undead climbing up, cursing them silently as he saw the stairs didn't stop them at all.

They kept their slow pace up the stairs, only now it looked like there was double the amount somehow. _'Did I run past some without noticing?'_ He wondered, looking around quickly he noticed a school chair by the wall. Grabbing it he pushed the door closed and blocked it with the chair, back away slowly with his hands out making sure it didn't slip free.

Thankfully it stayed in place, turning around he peeked down the hall seeing several undead well… dead. Slowly approaching one of the dead zombies he noticed a nail in the center of it's head, crouching down he grabbed the nail. Wiggling it a few times it came free, it looked like the type of nails used by the same nail gun that boy he saw with Takagi earlier. Had he done all this?

" _If so… then why just stand there?"_ He wondered aloud, though stopped as the dead behind him began pounding on the door he blocked off. Turning around enough to watch them for a moment he noticed the glass in the door cracking, no time to admire the fat kids work.

Dropping the nail, he headed right for the workshop; slowly since he had to step over all the bodies. Each one with a nail in the head, nowhere else. _"Kids a hell of a shot…"_ Nao said a bit stunned, though he couldn't help wondering why he just stood there earlier. Was he only good with firearms? If so that wasn't all that useful, after all guns were limited by that funny little thing call ammo.

" _And that kid did say he was out…"_ Nao said pausing as he reached the workshop, seeing the doors were busted inward. More bodies, more nails, kid must had taken the nail gun from the workshop. No surprise only other place that might have a nail gun was the basement, where the janitor's office was.

" _Just hope they got out."_ Glancing back in the direction he came, no undead yet. He still had time, slipping free from the bow he got to work grabbing a saw, box cutter, and single nail with a hammer. Placing the bow on the table, he'd start working with the nail using the hammer to slowly bend the nail into an L shape.

Once done he carefully nailed the L shaped nail into the bow right at the edge of the grip, a makeshift sight and arrow rest. Since the team had to use their own hands as sights and arrow rests, the head of the nail would make a good enough sight. He'd only need to aim a little higher than the target in order to hit accurately…

Next he took the string off the string nook, at both ends. Setting the string on the table, he searched for a ruler which the only one he could see was by a small pile of used tools. Walking over he saw several cut-up pieces of wood, a half-broken pencil. This must have been the leftovers from the makeshift gun/nail gun the kid had.

Shrugging he grabbed the ruler and broken pencil, he moved to the doorway since the pencil sharpener was beside it. Taking the time to peek out into the hallway, still nothing. "Good" He quickly sharpen the pencil and returned to his bow, measuring it correctly he cut the bow as the lean joint. Since normal bows like this were tall at the top but short at the bottom, he'd just need to make sure the top was as long at the bottom. Or else it would throw off the shot…

" _Okay, looking good."_ He mumbled to himself, he still wondered if he was going crazy doing that. Grabbing the bow string made him pause for a moment, he could cut the string but doing so might either ruin the string or the bow in general.

' _Best choice would to be just wrapping the string at the top of the bow.'_ So, he did just that. Carefully wrapping the string around the top tightly so it wouldn't get loose. Then tying it off, grabbing the now newly tied bow string he pulled a few times. Praying it would hold, which thanking whoever was up there it did hold together.

Nicely in fact, he raised the bow using the nail sight. It looked good as well, now the true test. Slipping one of his now 19 arrows he knocked it to the bow, pulling back carefully a few times. No issues, he quickly pulled back hard on the string as glass cracking could be heard behind him.

Whipping around with the arrow at the ready his eyes widen for a moment before turning serious. They had finally caught up with him, one of the undead girls stepped towards him slowly. _"Moment of truth!"_ He shouted firing the arrow, it slipped free from the string flying right into the girl's mouth. Dropping to its knees it fell over dead, snapping the arrow in half as it did.

" _Damn…"_ Nao cursed, 18 arrows left he counted. Backing up slowly as more of the undead horde entered the small classroom, he was trapped. Turning his head a bit he looked out the window, seeing a roof only a single floor down. That was his only hope, grabbing one of the chairs quickly he whipped it through the window shattering the glass.

His bag soon followed the chair to the roof below, then his bow and finally him. Climbing onto the windowsill he looked down, freezing for a moment. _"I hate heights…"_ He said shallowed hard, he tried to figure out how far it was down. Though all the swaying and shaking of his vision made it hard, if he had to guess at least 15 feet down.

" _M-Maybe this wasn't su-"_ His words were cut off as something slammed into his back, it wrapped it's arms around him in a tight bear hug sending him and one of Them out the broken window to the ground below. Nao slammed his eyes shut ready for the end since he was now going head first, he could feel the world spinning around in the darkness of his eye lids.

" _FUCK!"_ He screamed to the sky above, and a moment later the roof greeted his back. Though strangely the once predicted hard landing was somewhat soft, also his head hadn't hit the metal roof either. Instead it was wrapped in something soft but cold, opening his eyes quickly he could only see the sky above.

" _Am… I dead?"_ He asked, the arms that once wrapped him in a bear hug came loose falling with to soft thuds on the metal roof. Blinking he sat up on the soft object looking back at what it was, his face turned slightly red as he saw it was one of the schoolgirls he landed on top of. And his head was well… buried in her cold breasts somehow cushioning his landing but killing her…

"… _ **I never believed in that luck of the Irish bullshit…"**_

…

 _ **..A little while ago..**_

…

" _Come on let's get inside!"_ A young man said to his classmates, as they ran into the Faculty Office. The large young man from before knelt picking up the drill Takagi used to kill one of Them in self-defense. Though as he went to stand up he noticed an arrow embedded in the dead teacher's spine…


	3. Dead Escape

_**Notes from me: Heyo everyone, how goes it? Hope you're all doing well, can't say the same for myself but eh tis is life. Here I am with chapter 3, ImmortalGlare thank ya kindly for your review. Hope you'll continue to stick around to the end, also while I haven't mentioned this Nao's last name is Brennan which is Irish hence his words towards the end of the chapter. Which translated Nao's full name means 'Honest Sorrow', also one other thing is Nao's shot at the zombie to save Saya was done to stun it giving Saya enough time to get the drill. Because in the Anime I always felt the time for Saya to get the drill and the time it took for the zombie to attack her was slow. So, Nao's shot to the spine stunned it enough for her to react, that's about it aside from one other thing which is I decided on the theme songs for Nao and Saya. Which is…**_

 _ **Nao's Theme: On my Own by Ashes Remain**_

 _ **Nao and Saya's Theme: In my Arms by Dead by April**_

 _ **That's about it, ENJOY!**_

 _ **~Jester~**_

 _ **A Dead Arrow**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Dead Escape**_

" _ **Not sure how I survived that…"**_

Nao questioned as he looked at the broken window he was just forced out a minute ago, he could see several of Them trying to climb out but thankfully to no success. And soon their attention was pulled elsewhere as they turned around, sighing lightly he looked to the dead girl that by some miracle saved him from the fall.

" _Arigato."_ He thanked once, getting to his feet he walked over to her dead body. Kneeling he softly patted the skirt pockets feeling nothing, cursing once he noticed something under her school shirt. Turning a bit red he could only guess what it was, so unbuttoning her shirt slowly he caught sight of her red bra. And sure, enough what he was searching for was clipped onto it, a cellphone.

" _Excuse me…"_ He whispered to the corpse, grasping her phone he wiggled it a few times making the girls large breasts jiggle a bit. His face only darkens as he cursed the phone, as enjoyable as this should have been he couldn't even look at the dead girl. " _Fuck it"_ He said pulling hard on the cellphone, it came free quickly making the girls boobs bounce twice.

" _I'll borrow this"_ He said glancing at the pink cellphone, he noticed the small screen on the front that normally displayed the time was smashed. His head slamming down on the girls' breasts must have caused the damage, hoping that it didn't completely break the phone he flipped it open. The background of the phone lit up revealing the same girl who saved him and her friend. They were happily posing at the camera, huge smiles spread across their lips. It did the exact opposite effect on the orange haired teen, those times were sadly gone. Tearing his eyes away he looked to the signal bars…

" _Nothing… little surprising."_ He admitted, he could understand that calling someone was pointless. After all, with the walking dead eating people, someone was surely going to call the police. But there should be a signal at least, after all cell towers were ran by computers not human workers. Flipping the phone closed since it was useless anyway he gently placed it on the girl's chest, then stood up and collected his things.

He refastens everything like it was before, only this time he kept his bow in his hands since it was shorter and far more useful. Looking it over once, his careful eyes not spotting any damage done from hitting the roof. Taking a single arrow from the quiver, noting this was number 18 since 19 broke on its first target.

Nocking the arrow, he looked across the roof. If he remembered correctly, this building led towards the school faculty parking lot. He could take one of the cars, though he didn't exactly know how to hotwire a car. Doubting YouTube was working for a 'How to' video if the cell towers were down, and if he messed up he could set off car alarms. He'd pretty much be ringing the dinner bell…

And going to the student parking lot would be pointless, same results plus he didn't drive to school today. So, with limited choices he'd have to scale the school walls, which wouldn't be an issue. It would just be a very long trip, Fujimi High School was pretty far from the city since it was located along the coast. Hence why he took the bus to school every day, it would be a killer on gas…

" _Walking it is."_ He said, taking a glance at the suns position he noticed it would be dark soon. More trouble, though he hoped it was nothing like 'Dead Rising' where they got stronger as the sun set. No time to waste if that was the case, moving quietly across the roof his eyes looking for a way down. He was still on the second floor after all, and it would be close to the 30 foot drop.

" _And I doubt another one of Them will be nice enough to let me borrow their breasts again."_ He said, his voice echoed which caused him to freeze. It was quiet, almost dead quiet aside from the few moans of the dead. He couldn't even hear people screaming in agony anymore, taking a few steps towards the edge of the building he looked down.

Hundreds of undead just walking into each other, or walls. None of them moving with purpose, which brought a thought to his head. _'Am I the only one alive?'_ lowering his bow he gently set it on the roof. Going into a crouch his eyes slowly scanned the grounds trying to find anyone alive, but finding no one. Not a single living soul…

At least that's what he thought until someone below him screamed _**"RUN!"**_ his eyes snapped down to a small group of survivors. All of them charging out the front of the entryway to the school, the first one to get outside was the large boy from before. Nao's eyes widen a bit in surprise, he had made it? Then she must have…

" _Why did you open your big mouth?! We could've just made it here just by taking care of the ones that are close by. If you hadn't said anything!"_ A loud mouth girl with pink hair screamed at another boy, Nao recognized the black-haired boy quickly. It was Takashi Komuro of class 2B, he shared it with Saya Takagi. Speaking of which while she was yelling at her companion one of Them snuck up behind her, quickly grasping his bow he was readying it until someone else struck the undead bastard.

Sending it effortlessly through the air, causing Saya to cry out in surprise. Nao's eyes widen a bit in surprise at the person who struck it, her long dark purple hair flowing past her behind. Which Nao took notice that she wore a far longer skirt then most school girls, but what really caught his attention was her weapon.

" _A wooden sword?"_ He noticed, as his looked to her cold features he recognized her quickly. It was Saeko Busujima, Captain of the Kendo Club somewhat of a rival to the Yumi Club. After all, Miss. Busujima wasn't a joke whenever it came to competitions the same as him. He held a great deal of respect for her skills…

" _The noise would have echoed anyway, just start swinging!"_ Someone else screamed bring Nao's eyes to another girl who proceeded to knock down one of Them. Rei Miyamoto, another one of Takagi's friends and ex-girlfriend to Takashi. And Vice-Captain of the Martial Arts Club From what he had heard Miyamoto left Takashi for his best friend Hisashi, which Nao couldn't seem to find among the group. He could only assume Hisahi had become one of Them.

His eyes started to scan the rest of the group, not really recognizing anyone else until his eyes froze on a huge pair of breasts. Of which belong to a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, he knew her only in rumors as the schools' doctor. Shizuka Marikawa, she wasn't wearing her normal lab coat instead he took notice of her torn skirt. It revealed her long rather alluring leg, and a pair of purple lacy lingerie that hugged her hips.

He probably stared a moment longer then he should have, he was a young man after all. Though his eyes tore away as he heard Takashi scream _"Forget talking, run!"_ He repeated his order from earlier, the whole group seemed to follow his command as they took off for the faculty parking lot.

" _What can they do? Not like they hav-"_ Nao's eyes widen in realization, they must have grabbed some keys from the office earlier. That must have been why he spotted Tagaki and the boy whom he hadn't learned their name yet outside the office. And if they did have keys with them it was his best chance to escape.

Getting up he moved towards the edge of the roof slowly before dropping down onto the awning above the school entrance. He'd have to pick up the pace if he wanted to join them in escaping, so moving to a nearby lamp post he shoved the arrow between his teeth and leaped onto it. One arm caught him as he slid down the lamp post to the ground below, slipping free he took off after the group.

" _Hold up!"_ He shouted after them, though the only one who came to a stop was Takagi as her orange eyes locked onto his green ones. She seemed surprised for a moment but glared him down screaming back _"THEN HURRY YOUR ASS UP!"_ Nao's eyes widen for a moment; he was a bit taken back by her words but hurried just like she ordered. Catching up quickly since the group was clearing all of Them out of the way as they went.

As he reached Takagi and another girls side he froze turning his eyes back to a screaming boy, whom the girl seemed to know. He was pleading for the girl to run away and leave him, though she didn't. Only doing the opposite as she tore away from Takagi's grasp and ignoring her words to just leave him.

" _Wait a minute!"_ She cried out taking a few steps after the girl, only for Nao to put his arm in her way. His eyes locked on the girl as she tried to save her boyfriend, or what he assumed to be her boyfriend. The pinkette glared up at him for a moment but stopped as she noticed the look in his eyes.

It was almost a look of pity, though whether the look was for the couple or for the fact the girl threw her life away. She couldn't tell, Marikawa was the next to speak as she took a few steps away from the pair. Her eyes swelling up with tears as she watched the scene before her unfold.

" _I understand… if the entire world turned into this. I'd rather die with the person that I love.."_ She said, Nao's eyes tensed up a bit not understand the sentiment. He wouldn't know what that felt like, Takagi on the other hand looked outraged as she stamped her foot once.

" _Oh shut up Dr. Bleeding He-"_ Her words were cut off as one of Them closed in on her, Nao quickly grabbed her hand pulling her away. As he was about to slam his bow into its jaw the small sound of an air compressor reached his ears, and a moment later it dropped dead to the ground. Nao's eyes widen in surprise for a moment, until he noticed the large boy coming towards them with his back to the pair.

" _Don't worry Takagi!"_ He shouted, Nao's eyebrow raised at the boy though he couldn't see it. Releasing Takagi's hand which she didn't seem to notice in her rage pointed directly to the boy before her. _"Oh you rude little otaku! How dare you interrupt me while I'm talking? Why would you do that?!"_ She screamed at him, the boy shrugged before turning around.

" _I don't know cause I really like your voice"_ He casually said in an almost flirty tone, which Takagi seemed to blush a bit at him words. Though Nao's brow tensed up as he thought about what the boy said. _"Hang on… that makes no sense."_ He interrupted _"She asked you why you cut her off, wouldn't liking her voice make you not cut her off?"_ He questioned, the boy blinked a few times at Nao. Takagi on the other hand glared harder at the boy, her blush vanishing in an instant before shoving past the two boys in the direction of the bus.

" _Come on dumbasses!"_ She ordered, earning a small salute from the otaku who ran after her like a schoolboy chasing his crush. Nao on the other hand remain there for a moment watching the two, the boy just followed her without any hesitation. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in his heart…

" _Help! Wait! Help!"_ Someone called out, snapping out of his thoughts he turned to the source of the sound. It was another group of survivors, 7 to be exact. 6 students and 1 teacher, which Nao immediately recognized as Mr. Shido of 3-A. Which judging from the students who followed after him, Nao could only assume it was his own class.

He looked to the microbus which the others had managed to get to, they weren't even bothering to run out and help as they all stood around arguing. _"God damn it."_ Nao mumbled as he nocked his arrow to his bow taking aim at one of Them nearby, releasing the arrow it effortlessly pierced the skull dropping backwards dead.

" _Come on!"_ He shouted tilting his bow in the direction of the bus as one of the girls from Shido's group passed him. Moving to the arrow embedded in the dead zombie's skull he pulled it out carefully, placing it back on the string and firing once again into another zombie. Covering the escape of the teens, one by one they passed by him until there was only two left…

Though as he was waiting for Shido and one more male student, someone shouted to him. _"Hurry your ass up!"_ Nao turned around to catch a glimpse of Takagi in the window of the bus, as the otaku was firing at several zombies that were closing in on the bus.

' _We can't keep this up.'_ Nao thought, turning his attention back to the last two survivors. Only to see one of them being eaten alive while the other just casually walked away like nothing happen. It caused Nao's blood to run cold as the teacher walked up and patted him on the shoulder.

" _Come now Brennan, we must get going."_ He said leaving his hand on Nao's shoulder for a moment before slipping away going towards the bus. Nao stood there for awhile until something new grabbed his hand pulling him several times. Turning his head a bit in the direction of whatever was grabbing him his eyes widen softly.

" _What the hell is wrong with you stupid?! We have to go!"_ The pinkette screamed at him, Nao stared at her for a moment. Just now taking notice of a pair of glasses on her face, he didn't know she wore glasses. Though that didn't matter at this point and time, allowing her to pull him towards the bus and away from the horde. His mind locked on what happen with Shido…

' _He killed him…'_ Nao thought as he steps onto the bus, Shido killed an innocent child. For what? To escape? There wasn't any of Them even close enough to leave the boy behind, sure Nao hadn't even seen Shido killed the boy. But he knew deep down, that look Shido had on his face as he passed by. Like the cat ate the canary look almost like he was proud of himself, proud to wipe away some blight on humanity.

Taking his seat across the aisle from Takagi, he couldn't shake what Shido just did. He killed another human being for his own benefit, for his own survival. Was this what the world was coming to? Killing one another for their own sake, sure the dead were walking around eating one another but they didn't know any better…

' _Self-preservation one of the most basic human instincts, remember that Nao.'_ A voice in his head told him, that's right. That's what he told him years ago, in a survival situation people either band together to survive or throw each other to the wolves. Some will just embrace it, embrace their own darkness. Or be consumed by it…

" _Is this what our world will come to?..."_ Nao whispered as he looked out the window, though he didn't notice it as he was taking in the world outside. Takagi was silently watching him, a slightly worried expression on her face. Though it was quickly wiped away as the bus began to move forward, she moved up a bit in her seat.

" _To the gate!"_ She shouted to Miss. Marikawa, who simply confirmed she knew already. The bus began to pick up speed, colliding with several undead freaks. Though the bus didn't seem to slow down in the least as it effortlessly blew them out of its path and towards the front gate.

Nao stood up a bit gripping the seat in front of him hard. _"Brace for impact!"_ He shouted which several students tighten up as the bus slammed through the front iron gate, knocking the metal doors open. Nao swayed a bit as he struggled to keep his balance but soon enough the bus was flying down the road towards the city.

" _Can't believe we did it."_ Takashi said, Hirano nodded lightly as he tightens some duct tape on his makeshift weapon. Nao allowed himself to relax falling back into his bus seat, his eyes closed for a moment before opening in alarm as Shido spoke out behind him.

" _Thank god we did! I take it you've been appointed leader?"_ He said placing a single hand on the seat that held the wooden sword wielding girl, Miss. Busujima. The girl barely turned her head in his direction as she worked at cleaning her weapon of blood, pausing for a moment to answer him.

" _There's no such thing. We just work together in order to live, that's all."_ Her tone held no interest in continuing to speak on the matter, but she returned to cleaning her weapon. Nao watched Shido closely as that sick smirk pulled around his face, his eyes changing to that of a predator.

" _That's not good. In order to survive, we definitely need a leader."_ His eyes tighten a bit more, his tone changing to that of someone making a speech. _"A leader who bears everything with valor, with confidence."_ Nao raised an eyebrow in concern, though it faded once he heard someone to his left whispering to Takashi.

" _You'll regret this. I guarantee that you'll regret that you helped him!"_ It was Rei Miyamoto, though he couldn't see her. Nao could hear the venom in her tone, the amount of hatred for the man. He didn't know her reasoning for hating him, he knew she was right. He could sense something was coming….

" _The city!"_ Someone shouted snapping Nao out of his thoughts, he glanced out the window only seeing destruction. Towers of smoke flowed from random spots in the city, though he couldn't see the flames that caused them. He could only assume that the hell they just escape was going to be nothing compared to what was going on down there…

' _Fight or die I guess…'_ He thought, setting his bow across his lap he kept staring at the destruction below. Not much else to do really, although a thought did cross his mind. Would he remain here? Stay with Takashi and the others? Would he be able to survive this hell with them? He didn't know really, there were some skilled fighters in the group that was for sure….

Looking away from the window his eyes first rested on Takashi in front of him, he was chatting with Miyamoto. ' _In survival situation realize who can help you and who is dead weight… because those odds will depend on if you make it or not. Each person has strengths and weaknesses, find them…'_ That's what 'He' told Nao years ago, so what were Takashi's strengths and weaknesses?

' _Soft spoken, somewhat reserved kept to himself, he wasn't trained like a few other members of the group. Average build, not too bad with a baseball bat…'_ That was all he could learn in the short time he's seen Takashi, which brought his eyes to Miyamoto in front of him.

' _Skilled with that broom handle, defiantly a strong fighter. Though she seems slow on the realization of what's going on, almost in denial. Though average in body build, no extra muscle… and not a bad face to look at…'_ Moving his gaze to Marikawa, he took notice the woman was almost concentrating too hard on driving. It brought a small sweat drop to his head.

' _Airhead, definitely an airhead. Though she is the school head doctor for a reason, which means either she's very knowledgeable in medicine. Or she slept with the principal, and God I hope that's not why. No muscle at all… it went to that huge rack of hers…'_ He thought, he had heard from quite a few guys that Marikawa was hands down the most attractive woman in the school. Though blondes weren't really his thing… that rack wasn't easy to miss… MOVING ON!

Shifting his focus to the mirror above Marikawa since he didn't want people to realize he was sizing them up. His eyes set on Saeko Busujima, who had finished cleaning her weapon and was now resting her eyes. ' _Strong…very strong. Most likely the most dangerous person in hand to hand on the whole bus. Focused, skilled, not someone I want to cross… though she seems… different when fighting Them…'_ He'd need more time to figure out what it was that bugged him about her…

' _Now Shido… dangerous, manipulative, smart. Able to sweet talk anyone if given the chance… and the son of a politician no less. He definitely knows how to trick someone… but… he's weak. If confronted… he will run.'_ Nao figured, it was true. Already he could see the girls outside of Takashi's group already melting to his every word. In fact, the whole time he was watching Shido the man was talking to a few of the girls in the back of the bus. He was already trying to win people over…

' _He needs to be taken down a notch…'_ Nao confirmed, as long as Shido was around he was a danger. Meaning Nao would have to get away the first chance he got, before Shido could raise to power. Though unless he won over some of Takashi's group he wouldn't be able to overthrow anyone, because the others were push overs…

Speaking of push overs, Nao's eyes moved to the next person. _'Kohta Hirano, I don't know the guy personally.'_ Though Nao didn't recognize the large boy sooner, he knew who he was now that he had a moment to relax and get a good view of the sharp shooting otaku. 'Bullied heavily in school, never did anything about it. But… that doesn't make him weak, in fact it's the opposite it makes him unpredictable. And borderline dangerous, unstable possibly.' Placing his hand on his chin as he closed his eyes, Nao began to think back to when he first saw the boy in the hallway.

' _He didn't protect Takagi, he just stood there… panicked once he was out of ammo. Which means, he lacks any hand to hand combat abilities. Or that he isn't good under pressure, but… there is a darkness to him. I saw it when he was charging out of the school… Anger. And a lot of it, but he's sharp…'_ Nao confirmed, no doubt that Hirano was a sharpshooter. Maybe even better then Nao himself, at least with a gun with a bow there was no doubt that Nao could take any of them down in that area. Though he couldn't help wondering where Hirano learned to shoot, it could be a natural talent after all one didn't need training to use a gun.

' _Takagi…'_ Nao thought opening his eyes to look at the pink haired girl in the mirror as she looked deep in thought. ' _A hot head, a bitch, arrogant, but… she's smart. Easily the smartest person on this bus, even more so than me. And she seems more level headed than anyone else here, though she isn't sports fit she's pretty well built more so than the rest of girls…'_ Nao's eyes widen a bit as he rethought that.

" _Well built?"_ He whispered to himself, his eyes moved from the mirror to his bow. _'Where did that come from?'_ He wondered _'I must be tired.'_ Taking a deep breath to calmed himself. This wasn't a time to day dream, he needed to keep his focus they weren't safe just yet.

Though his daydreaming was soon cut short by someone yelling in his ear. _"Shit!"_ The rooster haired looking boy screamed standing up. _"It's like I said, it's only more dangerous if we keep going!"_ Nao turned his attention to the boy, had the boy even said something? Was he so lost in thought to notice?

" _First of all, why do we have to go with Komuro and the others? You guys are the ones who decided to go back to the city! Maybe we shoulda just looked for a safe place inside the school! If you ask me, we were better off where we were!"_ Tsunoda didn't complained, but more like ranted. One of the students agreed with rooster boy, sighing lightly Nao stood up earning a silent bus.

" _Stay in the school? The hallways were crawling with the undead, most of the classrooms were broken into, there are barely any weapons, and the gates out front were busted open. How long do you honestly think we could have last there? A day or two? And even if we did stay how long do you think our food would last? Or the power and water stay on? So, unless you know about some sort of secret bunker under the school do you really honestly think we were better off in the school?"_ Nao said, Tsunoda backed down a little at Nao's sound logic. Though Nao didn't stop there…

" _And besides, you were the one's begging these guys not to leave you behind. So don't act like suddenly leaving the school was bad id-"_ His words were cut off as he was sent flying backwards away from Tsunoda, slamming onto his back hard. But he didn't stop there as he slid head first into one of seat, tightly closing his eyes in pain.

" _Okay you all, that's enough! I can't focus on the driving with all this…. oops…"_ Miss. Shizuka said as she looked down, Nao was right on the floor in front of Takagi. _"Sorry…"_ Miss. Shizuka said, her hand slightly covering her mouth.

Nao slowly sat up rubbing the back of his head in pain _. "It's fine…"_ He said opening his eyes slowly though as he did he was greeted by two smooth flawless legs, that were crossed. Blinking his eyes they happened to trail slowly up the legs to a skirt that stopped mid-thigh. And though he couldn't see up the skirt much thanks to the owner crossing their legs he could faintly make out a pair of blue and white stripped panties.

" _Enjoying the view?"_ The owner said, a hint a venom in their voice. Nao's eyes moved further up to a pair of crossed arms under a very large bust, which the arms seemed to lift the breasts a bit giving an even larger appearance. Tearing his eyes away from the view he met a pair of orange eyes glaring him down, pink eyebrows tensed up in anger and almost demonic glow to the girl who owned all the pieces he was staring at.

" _Oops…"_ Nao said before a hand came flying slapping him across the jaw, sliding even further down the aisle. He just laid there, thinking he might have deserve that for staring a minute too long. Not like he had much of a choice given the crazy bimbo driving the bus suddenly and without warning slamming on the brakes.

Sitting up slowly while rubbing his jaw, okay maybe that wasn't totally true he could have looked away at any time. It just was a lovely sight, though as the saying goes. All good things must come to an end, standing up he glanced at Takagi who was looking away. Her classic scowl, though her cheeks were a bit pink he noticed.

' _Guess even a girl like Takagi can get embarrassed, who knew?'_ He thought, though best keep that to himself. Turning his eyes to Takashi who was staring the rooster haired teenager down, Nao wondered when that happened. The two looked ready to fight it out or more like Tsunoda looked ready as he charged Takashi!

Only to suddenly to be caught off by Miyamoto, who proceeded to slam her polearm weapon right into the stomach of Tsunoda. Knocking the air completely out of his lungs, and then effortlessly throwing him to the ground before taking a protective stance in front of Takashi.

Almost like a bodyguard would. _"Asshole"_ The girl said to the downed boy, who just laid there coughing heavily. Nao felt a little pity for the boy but not much since he was looking to start something with Takashi, a small clap reached his ears as he looked up to the only teacher on the bus. Shido proceeded to step over the boy while clapping, a small twisted smile on his lips.

" _Bravo! Simply outstanding teamwork. I'm impressed, I commend both of you."_ Shido said, though Nao could hear a small amount of sarcasm in the man's voice. Shido casually rested a hand on his own hip before continuing.

" _At any rate, a conflict like that only proves my point. We need a leader. We do."_ Shido leaned forward a bit almost getting in Miyamato's face, though the girl didn't move as she glared him down. Though Nao couldn't see her face, her head was straight forward.

" _Surely neither of you want such a difficult responsibility on your shoulders."_ Shido said, Takagi was the first to speak as she proceeds to push her glasses up a bit. Not really looking at the man just in his general direction.

" _So, you're going to run for the position then?"_ She said, the snake leaned down a bit till he was head height to the girl. His eyes glancing a little lower than they should have been, which was her chest. She glared away from the creep looking in the other direction as he spoke.

" _I'm a teacher, Miss. Takagi. And while mature, all of you are barely in your teens."_ He said moving his face away from hers, his whole tone and body language told Nao one thing. He was being condescending.

" _That alone makes it very clear who's more qualified to assume such a role. I have experience. Why just moments ago, I saved all of these brave students!"_ Shido whipped around placing one hand on his chest the other in the direction of his group, almost like how an opera singer would or a public speaker. Nao eyes now moved to Shido group…

" _What do you say, guys?"_ He asked them, one of the girls stood up clapping, then another girl joined the first. Soon enough they all started to clap, but they're respond wasn't what surprised Nao it was their faces. Like mindless drones following a leader, almost like they didn't want to think for themselves.

" _They're too scared to think…"_ Nao mumbled to himself, Takagi's sharp orange eyes lifted from her glare out the window to him for a moment. Shido kept his pose for a while longer as if to revel in their applause it was no different from a performer, he then took a bow at the group. Nao could feel his anger starting to bubble to the surface, Shido was growing more dangerous by the moment.

' _I need to get the hell out here.'_ He thought, he looked to his bow on the seat across from Takagi and beside Shido. Who now turned back around in Nao's direction his arms wide open as if to look for the other half of the groups approval.

" _There, it's been decided. The majority seems to have made the choice quite clear, yes?"_ He said a darkness in his voice, and arrogance. He made no attempt to hide that, Nao was about to move for his bow but paused as he noticed Miyamato's shoulders shaking. And then in a frame of a second she whipped around with her weapon, and was out the door of the bus into the streets outside. Taking a few steps she turned around to Takashi who called out to her…

" _No way! I won't do it! I'm not staying here with him!"_ She screamed, he had no idea what Shido did to the girl but Nao could tell she despised the man with every fiber of her being. Takashi frowned as he watched his oldest friend stand there, his tone weak as he pleaded with her to get back on the bus… And for a moment though no one else but Nao could see it, Shido was smiling before taking an over exaggerated pose placing his hand on his forehead in mock exhaustion.

" _Well, there's nothing I can do. If you don't want to act in accordance with all of us."_ Shido said, sounding tired though Nao could tell he was just acting. And God was it pissing him off, Takashi whipped his head at Shido. He looked nervous…

" _What 'us'? What are you talking about!?"_ Takashi said before jumping off the bus after Miyamato, Nao watched the display for a moment. Noticing Takagi looking panicked as her friend got off, Hirano just looked surprised for a moment. And though Nao couldn't hear the pair outside the bus talking, this was his best chance to get the hell out as well.

" _Yeah, I'm out too."_ Nao said without waiting he grabbed his bow, Takagi reached out for him to stop. _"Hang on!"_ She screamed but Nao didn't wait as she grabbed nothing but air, he climbed down the steps of the bus and onto the street. Takashi turned around to face him but Nao didn't stop as he had no intention of stopping.

" _Hey where are you going?!"_ Takashi screamed after him, Nao turned his head a bit to face the black-haired boy but didn't stop. _"Shido's right about one thing you do need a leader, because you're gonna fall apart. But I'm not getting killed for his ego or your stupidity!"_ Nao shouted, as he crossed in front of the bus. He paused for a moment getting his bow ready, and crossed to the other side of the road in the direction of his home.

" _Takagi! Wait!"_ Nao could hear Takashi shout, but he didn't stop not even as he heard the pinkette running up behind him. He was about to reach a nearby alleyway before the short girl stopped right in front of him blocking his path. Slightly out of breath for a moment but effectively cutting him off.

" _W-Where the hell do you think you're going?!"_ She screamed at him, Nao sighed a little annoyed by her tone. Lowering his bow a bit he tilted it in the direction of the bus. _"Come on Takagi you're smart! You know that no good will come from sticking around Shido!"_ He shouted back, Takagi crossed her arms in front of her chest leaning down a bit as she glared up at him.

" _I know that! But splitting up won't help our odds of survival!"_ She fired back, Nao raised an eyebrow at the girl. _" 'Our' survival? What's this ours? I'm only looking out for myself, I didn't agree to sign on with you or Takashi!"_ He admitted, earning a slightly surprised expression from the short girl. Though it didn't last long as she steeled herself again.

" _Oh yeah? Then in your words, 'You were the one begging these guys not to leave you behind!'"_ She said in a darker voice trying to imitate Nao's words from earlier, whose eye twitched once in annoyance at her. He opened his mouth to shout back but froze as his eyes widen in terror at the sight behind the girl.

" _Oh…Fuck…"_ He mumbled, the girl in front of him paused as she turned around to see what he was seeing. Her own eyes widen in fear as a city bus came barreling down the road towards them! Its horn started blaring as it swerved all over the road crashing into car after car, one of the cars blasted out of the way flying through the air.

Nao quickly reacted as he dove into Takagi who shrieked in surprise as the boy a head taller than her effortlessly knocked her into the alley. His arms protecting her from impact of the concrete, her head safely against his chest as the two slammed into the ground. Him landing first as he grunted from the landing, and her yelping as she landed on top of him.

The car crashed into the alleyway, wedging itself between the two walls so they couldn't get back to the others even if they wanted to. And an even larger crash could be heard down the road, though it was out of sight for the two stuck in the alley. Nao twitched a bit as the girl on top of him punched him in the stomach.

" _Ow! W-What the hell?!"_ Nao shouted as he released the girl who sat up on his stomach, her legs around his sides. Which wouldn't have been such a bad position if she hadn't punched him, he propped himself up glaring at her. Though in the darkness of the alley he couldn't see her slightly blushing face.

" _I-It's your fault asshole for grabbing me!"_ Takagi screamed at him _"Hey I saved your ass!"_ He said, though his eyes did wander a bit down to her large chest. It swaying a bit in front of him from her heavy breathing and shouting, which he turned a bit red as well. Lucky for him though the moment was over as fast as it came as a voice on the other side of the wedged car called out.

" _Are you two okay!?"_ A feminine voice said, which Nao recognized as Saeko Busujima. He tried to sit up more to answer only to have Takagi shove him down, answering the wooden sword wielding girl. _"We're fine, what about Komuro and Miyamoto?"_ She shouted back her head turned in the direction of the car.

" _They're okay, Komuro told us to meet him at the East Police Station around 7! And if not tomorrow then the next day, same time!"_ Busujima answered _"We'll be there!"_ The small girl replied, Nao could hear Busujima making her escape back to the bus. Takagi looked back to the boy pinned under her small frame, with which she gave him a slightly toothy grin.

" _Let's get going!"_ She ordered before pushing herself to her feet, and stepping over him. Though unintentionally giving him a small peek at her white and blue stripped panties, Nao stayed there for a moment placing his arms over his head trying to figure out what just happened.

' _How the hell did it come to this?'_ He wondered, sighing lightly he was stuck with her. And though away from one controlling asshole he was now trapped with another, though it was definitely an improvement from the creep on the bus. How much? He had no idea but he forced himself to his feet with his bow in hand as he passed the girl.

" _ **My place isn't far from here…"**_

 _ **Note from me: Hey one more thing guys and gals I just hope I'm capturing Saya's personality right I always get worried when using another characters and if their personality and words would be something they say. So if you guys thinking I'd doing good please tell me, also if it seems like I'm rambling in the story I'm sorry I put details that are somewhat important because of Nao's background...Also I'm not going to rush a romance between them as they will start bonding it won't be until the whole horde trapping the group on the highway and the wire fence that the two-start feeling something for one another. The uneasy feeling, he gets in the story isn't jealousy or anything like that, he explains it later. Hope ya'll look forward to it!**_


	4. The Dead Mile

_**Note from me: Heyo everyone, Jester here with the next exciting chapter of A Dead Arrow. Which took me much longer then I planned to release it, as I was stuck trying to get Saya's personality just right and not throwing her too much out of character. And trying to give the same experience as Takashi and Rei had when they separated from the group while also making a small bonding moment between Saya and Nao which I hope you all enjoy it! Anything else?... no don't think so this chapter was also longer than planned but hope you all like it anyway!**_

 _ **A Dead Arrow**_

 _ **Chapter 4: The Dead Mile**_

" _ **You actually live around here?"**_

An annoyed pinkette said as she followed behind her much taller orange haired companion though companion might have been too strong of word for the pair. They were more like two prison inmates who escaped custody and were handcuffed together type of deal, at least that's how Nao looked at it.

Since the pair broke off from the group on the bus, she had been complaining the whole time about him knocking her to the ground. Taking advantage of the situation when they were on the ground, and on the bus when he unintentionally peeked up her skirt. And well he did stare at her legs and chest a little longer then he'd like to admit, so maybe he did deserve that much. But now she was complaining about his neighborhood…

" _Sorry we can't all be rich and spoiled enough to have a mansion on the hill."_ Nao mumbled under his breath hoping she wouldn't hear him but… _"What was that?!"_ No luck, Takagi screamed out behind him. He couldn't help but flinched a bit at her voice. Not because it hurt but because of how much attention she drew to them, though lucky none of Them had made an appearance so far.

" _Ya know, for someone who discovered they can't see or feel but hear pretty well you sure are loud."_ He pointed out, Takagi growled a bit at the teen. She knew he was right but her pride was on the line here, so she quickly stepped in front of him blocking his path just like when they got off the bus not too long ago.

" _No! What did you mean by that!?"_ She demanded, she leaned over a bit in her signature 'Get in your face' type of pose. Which Nao knew from rumors was her way of looking down on people she felt were below her. Though all it did for him was give a small peek of her pink flowered pattern bra, since her large breasts gave a clear line of sight down her sailor uniform.

Nao blinked several times at the show she clearly didn't know she was giving before looking away, a slightly embarrassed look on his face. _"What's your problem?"_ Takagi asked, it brought a small thought of the blonde-haired doctor of how clueless the pinkette was at her little display.

But forcing his embarrassment away he glared the girl down, which didn't work as she only glared back at him. " _Well not all of us have a rich daddy who gives us what we want like some bitch I know."_ He answered in a hostile tone of voice, which he didn't mean to let the word _'Bitch'_ slip out, but he was reaching the end of his patience with her. Takagi looked taken back for a moment before standing up straight crossing her arms under her large bosoms.

A smirk pulled at her lips as she had knowing look on her face _"Jealous? Must be tough for someone like you."_ Nao's brow tensed up as he could feel his anger starting to bubble to the surface. _"Someone like me?!"_ He shouted forgetting it was best to be quiet, Takagi's smirk grew larger as she looked up at him knowing she clearly was getting under his skin.

" _Are you so stupid you don't even know what I'm talking about?"_ She asked, before turning sideways a bit to look like she was the most important person in the world. Nao took a deep breath to try and settle himself, he didn't know how Hirano did it. Stuck with Missy Pissy for so long, was a schoolboy's crush that blind?

" _What's the matter stupid? Is your whittle brain broken?"_ Takagi asked in a condescending tone almost like how a mother would talk to a child, which made a large vain pop in his forehead. ' _Don't kill her Nao, don't kill her. Just dump her off with her little boyfriend and run!'_ The bowman thought as he tried to control his temper, though he was failing.

Inhaling deeply through his nose _"I'm not getting into this with you Takagi"_ He said as he exhaled his breath, it didn't settle his nerves in the least. But this wasn't the time or place to be arguing with her so he pushed past the girl, who looked stunned for a moment. ' _No one has ever ignored me like that!_ ' She thought, removing one of her arms from there spot under her boobs she carefully pushed her glasses up. She often did this when preparing for something…

' _Sure Komuro ignores my berating but he normally has some short of come back or to just leave him alone. Miyamoto tends to just act like nothing happened but no has ever just brushed me aside like some child!'_ Takagi felt frustrated at this, no one she knew just treated her like a child aside from her parents but they weren't ever really around.

But Nao was here right in front of her, and acting like she was nothing but a nuisance! And God did that piss her off more than anything, more than Shido's cult recruitment, more than Hirano's constant drooling over her and more than the undead bastards that walked around.

But why did it bug her so much? Sure, she knew Nao since the start of the school year, never talked to him once, but she heard her fair share of rumors about him. Most of them flirty girl talk about how he was the only guy in the whole school with emerald green eyes, and a strange shade of messy orange bedhead hair.

But other than that, everything else about him was unknown, he was pretty much a nobody Captain of the Archery Club so why did being brushed off by him bugging her so much? Was it because a nobody loser like him was looking down on here? Or that in all the classes they shared his grades were right on point with hers? She didn't know and it was seriously beginning to piss her of!

Stomping once on the ground she cried out _"I just don't get it!"_ Nao froze several feet away from her glancing back in her direction. _"You done with your little outburst?"_ He casually asked, Takagi glared at him before stomping up to him pointing a finger at his chest.

" _Listen here asshole! Don't act like your better than me! I'm smarter than you'll ever be!"_ She screamed at him, Nao could see her small fang tooth grind against her teeth in anger. It almost reminded him of a small dog he had seen once, the type of dog that would bark and growl at the others but run away when they came after it.

" _Boy… if looks could kill."_ He mumbled, he was now keeping calm as could be. He wasn't going to play her little game, she wanted a rise out of him. And now that she wasn't getting one it was pissing her off royally, which his words weren't helping as she only looked angrier.

" _What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"_ She screamed even louder than before, just like when she snapped in the hallway at Takashi when he confronted her about her attitude. Though as she remembered that her eyes widen in realization…

' _Why are you guys being all warm and fuzzy?'_ That's what she said to them, and right now that's how Nao was being. Well not warm and fuzzy... He was acting like nothing was going on, the car that flew towards them didn't happen, that he didn't try and abandon them at the first sign of trouble. That's what was pissing her off about him, he was being indifferent about the whole situation.

" _How?.."_ Takagi asked, lowering the hand that poked Nao in the chest in defeat she couldn't help but wonder how he was keeping so calm. _"How?"_ He repeated back like a parrot, Takagi grabbed her forearm in frustration as she tried to control her emotions. That strong desire to break down was rearing its ugly head again, but she refused to be seen as weak by some guy she barely knew. Especially after she acted all high and mighty.

" _How… can you be so calm about our situation?"_ She asked, Nao raised an eyebrow in question taking notice that she was falling apart right before his very eyes. But he knew confronting her on it would only make it worse, or even trying to comfort her. She wasn't that type of girl nor was he even close enough to her to try it. She was straight and to the point with things which… he respected about her. He never liked beating around the bush either, she spoke her mind and wasn't afraid of her actions… like him…

" _Well…"_ He started off, rubbing his short messy hair as he tried to pick his words correctly. _"I knew a guy once, long time ago don't know where he is now and I don't care either way but…"_ He said, though Takagi noted the small hint of hate in his tone. But didn't interrupt as he continued. _"He told me once when I was a kid when you're in a life or death situation you can either A just roll over and die. B accept it and move on or C come up with a plan and act. So, I chose to come up with a plan and act."_ Nao answered looking at the small girl who refused to look up at him.

" _Isn't accept it, move on, planning and acting all the same thing?"_ Takagi asked _'She has a point…_ ' Nao thought it did in fact sound the same but there was a difference at the same time. _"Let me ask you this Takagi, what did you do when everything went south?"_ He asked her, Takagi blinked a bit confused where he was going with this.

" _I grabbed Hirano and we moved to the workshop. Picked up some tools, and moved to the faculty office for our next course of action."_ Nao nodded once, made sense to him. After all it was outside the office where he encountered them the first time, which brought him to his next question.

" _And what did Hirano want to do?"_ Takagi finally looked up at the taller teen, her fear of breaking was now replaced with interest. _"He wanted to find a teacher to figure out what's going on. We happened to be outside the teachers' lounge when he told me his plan. Some other students had the same idea… didn't turn out well for them. I then ordered him to stick with me."_ Nao casually smiled at her, earning a small blush from the girl. Though she still didn't get where he was going with this.

" _Hirano accepted what was going on and moved on, while you came up with a plan and acted no differently than how I handled it."_ Takagi raised a pink eyebrow at his words until it dawned on her what he was talking about, moving on wasn't acting on something. It was just accepting what was happening didn't mean you planned what to do next.

A small laugh escaped her lips _"What do you know there is a brain in that head after all."_ She said, earning a dumbfounded look from her taller partner. His eyebrow twitched once in annoyance at her before turning on his heels and walking away. The pinkette crossed her arms under her chest as she watched him go for a moment, a small smile pulled at her lips.

' _He's…. not so bad to be stuck with.'_ She thought though it wasn't much of a compliment, her situation could have been much worse. She could have been stuck with Takashi, who'd just mope around about his girlfriend. Hirano would just be doing whatever she ordered him to do, Shido…. A cold shiver ran up her spine at the idea of being alone with the pervy teacher.

" _Hell no."_ She said quietly, so bringing her orange eyes up to her companion her eyes widen in panic as she saw him two blocks away! _"HANG ON ASSHOLE!"_ She screamed after him, though he didn't stop only slowed down for her as she jogged after him.

…

…..

As the two moved several blocks further they still noticed a huge lack of the undead, which was strange Nao thought. There were hundreds at the school, even outside the gates along their way out, and even where they parted from the others. But since then it had been quiet there was even a shortage of living people as well, though it shouldn't be too much of a surprise really.

The people outside of the school had hours to flee before they even knew what was going on, after all this all began for him and Takagi around second period. So, that was… 9:20-10am, and they hadn't escaped the school since sunset meaning 6-30am. Glancing up at the moon, he noted it looked to be around the 8-9 position so people outside the school had close to 12 hours to flee.

So maybe the huge lack of undead wasn't too surprising after all, they would follow the survivors to wherever the closest evacuation point was. Which if memory served was across the river, and they were currently 2 miles away from there. That would mean the numbers around here would be minimal maybe even controllable not that he planned to stick around here long…

" _Hey!"_ Someone screamed out behind Nao bringing his wandering thoughts back to his current company. _"Where are we even going, you said your place was close by!"_ Takagi said, Nao stopped to look at her. He noticed she seemed a bit out of breath, tired looking which given all that had happened he wasn't surprised.

" _It's not much further, I just wanted to stop somewhere really quick since it's along the way."_ Takagi sighed lightly, but didn't argue. _'She's more tired than I thought'_ Nao frowned a little, he felt a small amount of pity for the girl. It wasn't like she spent a lot of time running around like he did, he was on a sports team after all. Even worked a job outside of school, which was where they were heading.

As they reached the end of the block Nao paused looking across the street at a small store, then looked up and down the streets to make sure it was clear. Which thankfully it was before returning his gaze to the store, the sight brought a look of disappointment to his face.

" _I had hoped they would have made it out…"_ Nao mumbled as his eyes scanned over the broken store, noticing first the shattered windows. From what he could only guess was Them since he could faintly make out drops of blood on a few broken pieces that were in front. The door was gone, completely knocked off its hinges from what looked to be the outside since the door was nowhere in sight out front.

" _Stay close."_ He ordered his short partner, she looked up to him to argue only for him to move quickly across the street without her. _"Damn him."_ She cursed before following, her movements were quiet as she ran across the road. Which Nao took notice she was almost as quiet as he was, glancing back at her he noticed she moved with a strange amount of grace.

" _You danced at some point, didn't you?"_ He asked as they reached the front of the store, Takagi came to a stop beside him. _"How did you know that?"_ She asked with a small amount suspicion in her voice, Nao looked down once again at her legs. He tilted the bow down a bit, her orange eyes trailed down to look at herself.

" _You move with a lot of grace, plus you have slim legs."_ He said almost complimenting her, Takagi's face lit up a bit as she looked to him in a nervous panic but his gaze was back on the store. _'Stupid…'_ She thought, shaking her head a few times to get rid of her embarrassment she looked past him to the entrance of the store.

" _What are you doing?"_ She asked him, Nao didn't remove his gaze from the doorway of the store. _"There was an elderly couple who owned this place… good people. Stay here, I'll be right back."_ Nao quickly ran from her side before she could argue with him, her hand outstretched to try and grab him but only grasped air.

" _Hey wait a minute!"_ She screamed out, but lost sight of him as he ducked into the small store. _"What the hell is his problem?"_ She asked herself before grabbing one of her arms nervously, she removed her eyes from the store to look around quickly. Double checking for any of Them but the coast was clear, she now looked down to her own legs.

Carefully stretching out one of them to inspect it, there was still a few drops of blood from when she killed one of Them earlier. But that wasn't why she was looking them over. _"Slim legs…"_ She whispered silently, a small blush retook her cheeks. True she had danced when she was a kid it was something her mom said she might enjoy, though she didn't stick with it long.

" _But that was 8 years ago…"_ She could barely remember anything about it, the instructors annoyed her, the other girls were stupid, and her parents never showed up to any of her practices. That was about all she remembered about it, but she is a genius after all of course she'd know. And muscle memory tends to stick with someone for life…

'But why did his words bug me?' Takagi wondered as her cheeks warmed up even more, shaking her head a few times to dismiss the thought she returned her eyes to the store. It had been a few minutes since Nao entered the store, and she hadn't heard or seen him during the whole time.

Was he scavenging the store? No, the way he said _'There was an elderly couple who owned this place… good people.'_ It was almost like he knew the couple, glancing around one more time to make sure the coast was clear she carefully and quietly moved to the entrance of the store taking a peek inside.

" _I thought I told you to wait there."_ Nao said coldly to her, as she saw him on his knees beside a body. _"Well I thought you died or something, with how long you were taking."_ She returned his slightly cold tone with her own, crossing her warms in front of her large chest. Her eyes looked to the body in front of Nao, though she couldn't see much thanks to him being in the way. She could tell it was a woman, from the long skirt the woman worn.

" _Who's that?"_ Takagi asked with little interest, or at least she tried to sound uninterested. Truthfully, she was curious as to why Nao ran into the shop and left her defenseless outside. After all, she knew how talent Nao is with a bow, in all the competitions she attended he never missed once. So, there was no denying he was the best in the whole school with a bow, and he was key to her own survival. Not that she'd say that out of fear of it turning against her…

" _She's… She was, Yukiko Yamamoto. She was my boss when I worked here after school."_ Nao said, Takagi raised an eyebrow. _"Having a job is against school rules you know."_ Nao didn't look at her, or pay much attention to her as he moved his hand to the elderly woman's face. And though Takagi couldn't see what he was doing from her angle she could only assume he was closing her eyes.

Nao then pushed himself to his feet as he carefully stepped over the woman, it was at this moment that Takagi got a look at the old woman's face. Her eyes widen in surprise at what she saw, there wasn't any bite marks only a single hole in the center of the woman's forehead. And her arms were bound behind her back which she was laying on in a strange position as her legs were slightly bent.

" _Was she?..."_ Was all she could get out before Nao cut in from the other side of the store. _"Shot execution style, on her knees defenseless…. Must have been painful…"_ Nao added towards the end as he was now beside an elderly man, who wasn't bound but was laying on his stomach a pool of blood under his frail old body.

" _Painful?"_ Takagi questioned, she watched him carefully turn the old man's body over so he was on his back. _"Old man Isao…"_ Takagi walked towards Nao as he was carefully laying the man on his back, three holes were in the man's chest. And a cane was firmly locked in his right hand as if holding onto it for dear life even in death.

" _Must have gone down swinging… wouldn't surprise me."_ He said, he carefully undid the man's grasp on the cane carefully setting it on the ground when he was done. Then putting his arms under the man's armpits, he dragged it over to his once wife's body gently resting it beside her. He crossed the man's arms over his chest before standing up, his green eyes read nothing but pity and sadness for the two.

What he did next surprised Takagi as he clapped his hands together before closing his eyes, she soon realized what he was doing and copied his movements.

" _So, with a boundless heart. Should one cherish all living beings, radiating kindness over the entire world. Upwards towards the sky, downwards towards the depths. Omitting none. May you be happy; may you be at ease. May you be free from danger, and may you be loved…"_

He finished before opening his eyes, his hands casually fell to his sides as he glanced at Takagi who placed her hands on her hips. _"Thank you."_ Was all he said before grabbing his bow which was left beside the old woman's body, he then exited the store with Takagi in tow.

The pinkette was a little confused as to how her orange haired protector knew a Buddhist prayer, as he didn't seem the religious type. About why he left the woman bound on the floor but left the man's arms crossed, and finally why he said _'Must have been painful'_ since he ignored her before. So, she grabbed his forearm bringing him to a stop, which he glanced back at her with interest.

" _Okay you, one why did you leave her like that, two where did you learn that prayer and three what was painful?!"_ She asked loudly, Nao sighed trying to pull free from her but she wasn't going to let him go this time as she tighten her grasp a little. Which surprised the taller boy, despite her small frame she was a little stronger then he thought. So, with a small amount of reluctance he turned to her.

" _Yukiko told me it once before, and well… I have a good memory for things like that. Makes it so I don't have to ask something twice, and…"_ Nao grew quiet as he answered her first question. _"Someone handcuffed her, so unless I wanted to break her hand to get her free she was stuck like that."_ He answered, Takagi's normal scowl was gone as she wasn't sure what to say to his words. She released her grasp on him as she turns back to the store one last time, Nao looked over her to it as well before answering.

" _She had horrible arthritis in her knees, couldn't even walk upstairs at closing time. I had to help carry her every night when the shop closed up, so someone had to force her to her knees…"_ He said in a cold tone before turning away from his once workplace one last time, as he walked away from it Takagi stood there for a moment.

' _It must have been torture…'_ She thought not noticing Nao was leaving her behind, as she turned to look at him finally noticing he was almost twenty feet away she stomped once. _"Hey asshole wait for me!"_ She ordered before taking off after the teen, who didn't bothering holding up for her.

Which turned out to be mistake as heavy steps came up behind Saya, Nao was first to react as he whipped around his bow at the ready. Saya's eyes widen in panic as Nao had his bow aiming in her direction. Though she figured out what was going on as Nao's focus was on something behind her.

Turning around quickly she was greeted by a police officer who came to a stop a few feet from her. His sidearm in his hand aiming right at her face. "F-Freeze!" The officer ordered, though as Nao got a good look at him he noticed blood covering the officer's face. It also colored his once clean blue uniform, like the man had been rolling around in blood.

His face had been twisted in fear, like he was terrified of the two high schoolers. Though his eyes looked deranged, as if he had been through hell and back. It brought a small amount of worry to Nao, the man was clearly unstable even he could see it from here. But Takagi…

"Ah! Officer we need your help!" Saya said sounding relieved to finally see someone who wasn't a threat at least from her point of view. The officer looked to her for a moment before pointing his gun at Nao, who only tighten his finger grip on his bow string as he kept it trained on the man.

"H-Hand over your weapon or I-I'll be forced to shoot!" The officer screamed at Nao completely ignoring Takagi who looked slightly startled by this, almost like she hadn't even spoke to him moments ago. Her gaze moved to Nao who was only staring down the officer ignoring her presence for the time being.

" _Not going to happen sir."_ Nao said defiantly, Saya quickly moved between the two putting her hands up on in the officers way the other in Nao's as if to break it up. "H-Hang on! Brennan lower your bow!" She ordered, Nao still didn't lower his bow but he did adjust his aim a bit to if her needed to fire he wouldn't risk hitting her.

" _Takagi get away from him."_ He calmly said to her, the officer looked to the girl between them for a moment. _"T-Takagi?.."_ He said quietly before charging at the girl while her focus was on Nao. Before Nao could even react, the officer wrap his free arm around the girls neck bring her back to his chest as he aimed the revolver at her head.

" _Takagi!"_ Nao screamed, the girl's eyes widen in panic as she didn't even register what happened for a second. _"H-Hey are you stupid!? Do you know who I am!?"_ She stuttered until the officer pressed the gun right into her skull effectively silencing the girl.

" _D-Do you think I give a damn who you are!? You're my hostage right now!"_ The officer said, Saya's eyes looked in the direction of the gun though she couldn't see it before they snapped right to Nao. Who could easily make out the fear that was starting to spread across her face, as the realization of what was going on was starting to dawn on her.

" _Let her go."_ Nao calmly said as he kept his arrow aimed on the officer, the officer kept the gun pressed against Saya's head. _"H-Hand over your weapon kid or I'll blow her head off!"_ The crazed man ordered once again, though Nao didn't lower his bow.

' _He won't hand her over no matter what I do…'_ Nao thought, he looked away from his target to Saya. Her eyes were beginning to tear up as she was struggling to try and keep calm, which Nao somehow respected that she hadn't already broken down.

" _N-Nao.."_ She pleaded for a moment before shutting up again as the officer dug the barrel of the gun into her skull. Nao visibly flinched for a moment, he felt a small tinge of fear in his heart as she spoke. He had to do something before she got hurt, but in this situation. There was only one solution and it wasn't handing over his bow…

' _I'll… I'll have to kill him…'_ Nao thought, it was the only way to protect himself and Saya. ' _Killing him is the only way to stop him… but can.. can I do it?'_ He questioned to himself, though as he did a voice reached his ears. But it wasn't the officer before him holding his classmate hostage, it was coming from behind him.

" _Killing is easy._ " The voice said to Nao, who had to resist the urge to turn around because it sounded like it was behind him. But if that was the case the man holding the gun would be looking at the source, but his eyes were locked on Nao. Saya's own orange eyes were stuck on him too, once in a while darting in the direction of the gunman.

" _Kill is easy"_ The voice said again, Nao tensed up a bit recognizing the voice now. _'You.'_ Nao thought, it was voice he only remember in his memories before all this. A voice of someone he hated with a passion, but he could remember that day what the source of the voice told him that.

" _Killing is easy Nao… living with yourself, that's the hard part."_ The voice said, that's right. Humanity has been killing each other for hundreds of thousands of years, wars, theft, murder, it was second nature in humanities long history. This was no different, this was a war the undead walking around, people trying to survive…

' _This had to be done..'_ Nao confirmed, that's what 'He' told him so long ago. _'Killing is easy, living with myself… killing this man for Saya's sake… I can live with that… I think…'_ Nao nodded once to himself as he shoved the hint of fear in his heart away, pulling the arrow back a bit further to account for the 20 feet between them.

" _Saya, it's going to be okay."_ Nao told her, though his focus was on the officer he could see in his peripheral vision a small nod from the girl. It gave Nao a small amount of happiness knowing she trusted him in this situation, taking a small breath inward to steady himself he spoke clearly.

" _Quite the coward huh?"_ Nao said, the officer flinched visibly at Nao's words but didn't lower his gun from Saya's head. _"Protect and serve but here you are aiming your gun at someone who is of little threat to you."_ Nao continued, he noticed the man's grip on the gun tighten up.

' _Little more…'_ He thought _"Is this what the police are reduced to? Pointing guns at the innocent, God if that's the case this wor-"_ Nao's words were cut short as the officer tore the gun from Saya's head to aim at him.

" _SHUT UP!"_ He screamed as he pulled the trigger, Nao released his bowstring along with the arrow. The two projectiles flew through the air passing right by each other in a frame of a second, though Nao had the advantage as he didn't have someone to hold but that wasn't much time for him to move a little off to the side as he charged forward with his arrow.

His arm suddenly began to burn as something tore through his skin, though it only grazed him. Thankfully it didn't stop him as the adrenaline kicked into his body, his arrow dug itself into the officer's shoulder. The man threw Saya to the side as his free hand moved to the arrow grasping the shaft as it stuck out of his body.

" _YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KIL-"_ But the officers words were silenced as Nao closed the distance, drawing a new arrow from his quiver. He dropped the bow to the ground as he charged towards the officer, his grasp tightening on the arrow as he slammed his body into the officer's chest. And driving the arrow through the man's throat cutting off his voice and his life.

The two men fell to the ground, though Nao had rolled forward off the man a few feet past him from his own momentum. The officer dropped dead as he fell right onto his back, the two arrows standing tall from his body as he laid dead on the ground.

" _S-Shit.."_ Nao cussed as he laid there, the adrenaline already passing out of his system. He grabbed his now bleeding bicep as he laid on his side, his back to Saya who came running towards him. She came to stop beside him kneeling down to grab his hand, forcibly moving it aside.

" _I-It's only a graze you idiot!"_ She said, her hands pressed down hard on the wound to slow the bleed. The red liquid slowly slipping between her fingers, she opened her mouth to only see him glaring down the road. Her own eyes widen in panic as several dozen figures started slowly moving in their direction. Nao with his hand now free him holding his wound pushed himself to a sitting position Saya's hand still holding the wound on his bicep.

" _ **Run…"**_


	5. Dead House

_**Notes from me:**_

 _ **Hello everyone as promised here's my next exciting chapter of a Dead Arrow a little late I'm sorry. The day I released the update I took a night to rewatch the anime and reread my works before. Then day after the update release, my car decided it wanted to go the garage which stressed me out. I started the chapter the day my car went in but I was mostly worried about that only getting a few pages in, day after I got more done. Me and my fiancé together went over the progress looking for errors and her input on how it was so far. And last night 9/26-27 I finished it at 7am this morning lol. Proofread it several times and finally released it out to the world. Note if there are errors I'm dead right now lol little sleep. But that enough about me lol**_

 _ **Also, this is the longest chapter yet 20 pages 7557 words (Not including my ramblings) woooooo… I'm dead…**_

 _ **FFReacher- Thanks for your words they helped me push ahead lol~**_

 _ **Ylnadir- Yeah I'm back doing what I can while I have some downtime in my life, and thank you as well for your words of encouragement~**_

 _ **Also, remember all thoughts are in 'Hi'**_

 _ **While speech is in "Bye"**_

 _ **A Dead Arrow**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Dead Home**_

 _ **Today's Theme: Get out Alive by 3 Days Grace**_

" _ **Run…"**_

An injured young man whispered, trying to push himself up quickly only to flinch in pain. His hand immediately shooting to his left bicep only to grab onto his companion's hand who was still holding his arm to slow the bleeding. Looking to the girl, whose face was slightly red but she didn't remove her hand.

" _T-Takagi we need to go!"_ Nao whispered, Saya quickly released his bicep though as she did the blood start oozing again. _"Idiot you're bleeding!"_ She replied slightly louder then him, Nao was about to tell her to shut up but froze when the groans of the dead drew his attention away from her.

They were still far away thankfully, but as he returns his gaze to the pinkette he froze in surprise. She was undoing one of her white ribbons from her left pigtail, she then grasped the lower part of her uniform blouse. With a quick jerk the fabric tore revealing part of her stomach, it wasn't muscular like someone who worked out but it was perfectly tone.

" _A-Ah…"_ Was all Nao could get out as he couldn't help but gawk. He knew the girl wasn't on any sports teams, how the hell did she have such a flawless body? Though Nao wasn't a pervert by any means, he somewhat couldn't blame the nailgun wielding boy for ogling Takagi.

Though his thoughts were ruin when Saya folded the fabric into a makeshift bandage; she then placed it on the wound while he was staring. Wrapping the ribbon a few times around his bicep she tied off the ends tightly which caused Nao to gasp in pain.

" _There, you big baby. Now come on!"_ She ordered not noticing his staring before. She got up quickly undoing the other ribbon and began tying up her hair into a larger ponytail. Nao nodded in response, quickly getting up he moved to the corpse of the officer while Saya got his bow he threw down earlier.

" _Don't have a lot of time, two blocks straight ahead"_ He signaled in the direction with his hand _"My place is on the right, small alley. You'll see some graffiti beside it. Go down there and wait, it's a dead end."_ Probably not the best choice of words at the end, but she nodded and took off with his bow in her hands.

Turning his attention to the corpse before him he immediately went for the gun, picking it up he looked it over briefly finding the release. After a small push with his thumb the cylinder opened, he immediately notices all the primers on the .38 specials were dented.

' _Empty?'_ Giving the small rod a push the casing ejected, and a small flick down they slipped free falling to the ground. Five small dings sounded off the concrete sure enough they were all fired, he quickly patted down the man's pockets. Only feeling a lighter _'I'll take that.'_ Which he pocketed and a wallet, he wasn't interested in that.

' _Explains why he wanted my bow.'_ Quickly unclipping the revolver from the man's belt since it was connected with a wire, shoving it into his other pocket. Not even pausing for another moment as the horde was closing in he took the collapsible baton hanging on the other side of the belt.

Pressing the button on the side he swung his arm; it effortlessly popped out ready for a fight. _'Good'_ He set it down beside him as he went to search for the officer's handcuffs only to see they were gone, along with the keys.

' _Where is his-?'_ His thoughts trailed off as the horde finally caught up, Nao grasped the baton making a small dive off into the other direction of the horde. Getting a good four feet of space he scrambled to his feet ready to swing only to see they were huddling around the corpse. At least the ones closest to him they immediately started digging into the fresh meal.

The sounds of flesh tearing apart quickly reached his ears making him cringe in disgust, this was the first time he ever really noticed how sickening the sounds were. Teeth clashing together he could swear he could hear the blood squishing through the small gaps of the teeth as they ate.

Holding back to the urge to throw up he backed away slowly at first as he noticed some of them were walking past the meal before them for something fresher. Him! Having no reason to stay longer he took one last glance at the body which was only red with blood as a pool grew under Them.

As he turned on his heels to make a run for it a strange thought began entering his mind. _'Was that bastard the reason for the Yamamoto's death?_ ' As he ran the clues began to piece themselves together, missing handcuffs on the officer but a pair on the old lady. Empty gun and two corpses one shot execution style, the other fighting for his life…

" _He did kill them…"_ Nao said with a hint of anger, taking one more glance over his shoulder as the horde kept eating he smirked. _"Yeah I can live with this death."_ That's what he told himself, but still somewhere in his heart there was some doubts…

…

… _ **..**_

…

Nao kept running gaining more and more distance between the horde and himself. Soon enough he got closer to the alleyway, though as he was about to turn into it someone swung at his face!

" _GET AWAY!"_ A famine voice screamed as she swung wildly at his head with his own bow. _"Jesus Takagi!"_ Nao quickly rose the baton blocking the strike, he then grasped it with his other hand to stop her from trying again.

Pulling it free from Saya grasp, she looked panicked for a moment before collecting herself. With a small huff, she looked away crossing her arms under her large chest. _"T-There you are! I was beginning to think they got you or something with how long you were taking!"_ Sighing in annoyance, he notices her face was slightly red.

" _What the matter with you? I scare you?"_ The pinkette's face grew darker in color as she turned away quickly so he couldn't see her cheeks. Though with her back to him he noticed a nice shade of red were on her ears.

' _Yeah totally did.'_ Holding back a laugh he walked past her not even bothering to look at her face. _"Come on, they won't be far behind u-"_ His voice trailing as he notice a dumpster was slammed into a door entry way. Beside it was a car, it looked like someone tried to back out of alley in a rush. Ended up slamming into dumpster, it then smashing into the doorway to his apartment!

" _Fuck!"_ He screamed, quickly running into the dumpster with his good shoulder in an attempt to move it. But it didn't budge an inch, Takagi strolled up behind him with some annoyance while he was rubbing his shoulder in pain.

" _I tried that stupid, and the car won't move either."_ Nao set his bow on top of the dumpster as he went around to the driver's side. Sure, enough she was right, the wheels on the side he was on were completely flat. Meaning pushing the car was out of the question, only one choice left.

" _Alright other side there is a fire escape, come on."_ Grabbing his bow in his only free hand as the other still had the baton the two of them ran to the other side of the build. Right above them a good ten feet off the ground is a small ladder half way down, the other half had to be unlatched.

" _Great, that's really friggin helpful how th…"_ Takagi started to complain though her voice trailed off as Nao got on one knee under the ladder. _"Come on"_ He casually said his back to her, though when she didn't move for a few seconds he glanced at her. _"What's wrong?"_ Takagi simply glared looking away from him with a huff

" _Nothing, I swear if you peek I'm going to kill you."_ She threatens, Nao simply shook his head turning to look forward. Takagi threw her leg over his left shoulder, bumping into the bandage. This caused him to suck air through his nose quickly for a moment as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain.

"… _Sorry"_ Apologized Saya before she putting her other leg over his shoulder, Nao moved a bit lower to the ground so that she could get more comfortable. Carefully she grabbed his Persian orange hair so as not to pull it as she positioned herself, squeezing his head between her thighs.

' _Holy shit, there so soft'_ He thought nervously, he could feel her bare skin pressing up against his ears. Though it was cutting off some of his hearing capabilities he couldn't deny it felt great! They were soft yet firm, warm, and smooth; he couldn't feel anything pricking his skin meaning she recently shaved.

' _Though she's rich so most likely she waxe-'_ His day dreaming was cut short as the girl he was slightly perving out on kicked him in the stomach with her heel. _"Hey wake up down there, their coming!"_ Nao tried to turn his head to see behind him only for his face to bury into her thighs deeper.

" _H-HE Y WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"_ Saya screamed as she pulled his hair forcibly turning his head forward. "A-AH DAMN IT WOMAN I'M TRYING TO SEE!" He fired back, though he couldn't see over his shoulder he could faintly make out the sounds of groaning behind him.

" _Damn it hold on!"_ Dropping his bow and grabbing her left ankle to keep her from falling. He pushes himself up quickly causing him to wince in pain as she gripped his hair harder. She is rather light he notices, he figured he would struggle a little more to get up but it was easier then he thought.

As he stood fully up the sudden force caused the girl on his shoulders to cry out in surprise as she slouched over, blocking his line of sight with her larger than normal jugs. _'OH COME ON!'_ Normally this would be a wonderful situation to be stuck in, if the things blocking his eyes weren't attached to a hot-headed girl. And there weren't zombies about to bite his ass off.

" _D-Don't get too excited stupid!"_ The fare 'maiden' remarked as she freed his eyes from the soft prison they were trapped in. Sitting up fully now on his shoulders she took a brief moment to try position herself for the climb. Thankfully she didn't take long to lift the leg he wasn't holding, carefully stepping on his shoulder _"Hold still!"_ His free hand released her other leg so she could fully step all over him.

" _I bet you're really enjoying this."_ She declares, Nao grabbed her calf as he tried to keep her from falling. _"Oh yeah, it's my biggest fantasy to have someone step on me!"_ Fires back the annoyed teen as she grabs the bottom of the ladder, she began trying to pull herself up. As soon as he felt a little bit of weight off his shoulders he quickly slipped out from under her.

" _H-HEY!?"_ Saya screamed as she flailed her legs wildly hoping to find him still there, but Nao was turning around to start fighting the undead bastards. He didn't bother looking at the girl trying to hold onto the locked ladder for dear life, swing his new baton at the head of the closest one.

It met the face of a business man, cracking a few teeth out of its mouth. It fell to the side knocking another one down with it, and thankfully some of Them tripped over the downed bodies. They collapsed on the ground earning a swift curb stomp from the teenager taking another one out.

" _N-Nao help!"_ Tagaki pleaded, tearing his eyes from the horde for a moment he shoved the baton handle between his teeth. He then put his palms under the girl's feet, pushing her up so she could get a better grip on the ladder. Saya was finally able to pull herself up the ladder leaving Nao to continue fighting.

Picking up his bow quickly he slung it over his back so he could take it with him. Managing just in time to take the baton out of his mouth as another one of Them closed the distance; he struck it in the temple effectively killing it.

' _That's one thing I'm grateful for, they aren't difficult to kill. But that's only if they aren't ganging up on you.'_ Which they were beginning to as more kept turning the corner joining the small herd. Nao knew he was either going to have run or stand and fight. Which thankfully neither was a choice as the sound of a ladder sliding down and slamming to a stop reached his ear.

" _Come on!"_ Saya scream down to him, Nao looked up seeing the ladder was now within grabbing distance. _"Here!"_ He tosses the baton up to his partner who caught it easily. With his hands now free he leapt at the ladder. Grabbing the third rung from the bottom, he winced in pain as the stretch for the ladder managed to rub his wound the wrong way.

" _S-Shit"_ He commented struggling to pull himself up as the pain in his arm was building. Normally he could pull himself up with little to no issues, but that was with two good arms. With his left bicep burning it made putting the effort into the climb more difficult. But he managed to get his good arm onto the rung, and with that he pulls himself high enough to get his legs free from anything below.

As he reached the first landing he brought himself over the railing and onto the floor. _"Thanks"_ He breathed out as he caught his breath, Saya blushed lightly looking away _. "Whatever, I just saved your life you owe me one!"_ She declared, rolling his eyes he turned around and started to lift the metal ladder up just in case. Locking it so there were once again ten feet of space between the ladder and the ground.

" _Geez, they just keep coming…"_ Complained the orange hair teen. It was true even after escaping the horde below more just kept turning the corner to join the crowd. _"Well what did you expect, there are over 300,000 people in this city. And this side is more populated then the other."_ The pinkette added as she joined him at the railing.

" _Yeah true enough…"_ Nao sighed lightly as he pushed away from the railing. Gesturing for her to follow as he began climbing the stairs leading to the next floor. Then another, until they were on the fourth floor which thankfully he left the window unlocked. Since earlier in the morning it was warm, so he left the window open a crack before leaving for school.

" _Welcome to my slummy home thank you for gracing it with your presence"_ Nao said sarcastically opening the window for her more, so she could slip through _"Oh shut up!"_ She replied before carefully slipping in her legs so she could sit on the windowsill before lowering her head to fully get in.

The orange haired teen soon joined her as he swiftly slipped in like he had done it hundreds of times before. Which he did, before all the madness he'd spend his time sitting on the stairs just listening to music. Always finding sitting out in the darkness of the night while some music played in his ears was always strangely relaxing. Though he doubted he'd have such luxuries anymore…

" _Make yourself at home, if you need anything just ask."_ Nao offers as he closes the window, he then went to a nearby lamp. Since his apartment was pitch black aside from the light that slipped through the windows around them.

Flicking on the switch Saya had to take a moment for her eyes to adjust from the darkness outside. Where all they really had were street lights, fires started from accidents, neon signs for business, and the occasional traffic light. But once they were adjusted she immediately noticed something was off, everything from what she could see were signs of someone who lived alone.

" _Do you pay for your own place or your parents?"_ She asked as her orange eyes examined what seemed to be the living room, he had the normal dining table in the middle of the room. Surrounded by four sitting cushions, nothing special so far.

Her eyes then moved to a strange looking couch, the arms of it looked like they could be pulled out to make it larger? Perhaps it was a Japanese style couch/bed, she had never seen one outside of the stores around her home. The couch being made from wood that seemed to match the table in coloration, and cream colored cushions.

" _Pay for my own."_ Nao answered as he set his bow and duffle bag on a nearby kitchen counter. Saya nodded in response as she continued her judg-… Snooping, her eyes moved to a medium size TV against the wall opposite of the couch. It sat on a wooden entertainment center, it wasn't large just big enough to fit what looked like a PlayStation 4 underneath. Though she couldn't see any games or controllers, perhaps stored in the cabinet that was attached on the side?

" _Where are your parents anyway? Shouldn't you be trying to find them?"_ She asked as she moved to a nearby bookshelf that sat beside the couch. It had at least hundred books, mangas, magazines on its shelves along with a few trophies from the school for archery.

" _Mom died, dads MIA."_ He casually stated as he was looking over the revolver he snagged earlier. Saya paused at his words for a moment, she felt slightly bad for him not that she'd show it. He had no one, the elderly couple from the store seemed like the closest thing to a family he had as he cared enough to pray for them.

Though what did bug Saya was how casually he said _'Mom died, dads MIA'_ which if she remembers correctly was a term meaning _'Missing in Action'_ was his father a military man? While curious, his tone told her he didn't care either way about his dad. So, it must have been some issues between the two.

So not wanting to continue the topic she returned her attention to his bookcase taking one of the magazine to peering at the cover. It had a deer on the front cover, with someone decked out in camouflage holding a bow behind it. _"Bowhunter? You actually hunt?"_ Sounding slightly surprise, though perhaps she shouldn't have been given how talented Nao is with a bow.

" _Yes I actually hunt, wild boar, serow, deer whichever I find first. I'd offer you some venison but it's all frozen wouldn't be able to cook it for at least a day."_ He replied, while she was curious what it tasted like she huffed looking away from the magazine.

" _Like you could cook anything close to edible."_ She smirked as she shoved the magazine back onto the shelf. Nao raised an eyebrow in response to her remark but ignored it, he wasn't about to get into a shouting match and ring the dinner bell again for the undead freaks outside.

" _Listen while I'm learning to ignore you 90% of the time, you're still in my home so be good. Or I'll put you in timeout and by timeout, I mean throw you out the window."_ He said with a smile, making Saya's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. She knew he wouldn't do that but there wasn't a need to start an argument. After all they both had a very long day.

" _Fine"_ She carefully ran her hand through her long pink ponytail before make a face of disgust. _"Ugh, I can feel the blood in my hair."_ Nao knew that feeling given not even 12 hours ago he had Gin's blood all over his hands and hair. It did feel disgusting when he realized it, given he was too in shock to notice sooner.

He kind of wanted to offer her his shower, but wouldn't that be creepy? After all it wasn't like she had any spare clothing or underwear, sure he could wash all that for her but what would she wear in the mean time? The thought of her wrapped in a towel while waiting for her clothing entered his brain.

Water glistening on her flawless skin, one droplet would slip down her collarbone. It would carefully flow down and disappear between her cleavage. His eyes then would fall to her smooth legs, a dancer's legs as he called them earlier. And he could faintly remember grabbing her calves as he tried to help her up the ladder, how strong they felt in his hands…

'… _Okay I'm a leg man…'_ He admitted, though every part of Saya is very attractive. If it weren't for her shit attitude she'd be the definition of the bombshell babe, not that he spent a lot of time checking her out. Not like her little boyfriend, Nao could see the little pervert undressing her with his eyes.

' _Though it isn't my problem I still plan on dumping her with Takashi and the others first chance… not sure what I'll do after that…'_ As he thought about all this Saya walked up to him leaning down in her classic 'hands on her hips' pose that only managed to give everyone a show of her assets.

" _Hey I'm going use your shower_ " She said as if he had no choice in the matter not that he minded; he did think of offering it. _"Sure, but what are you going to wear?"_ Curious if his little fantasy was about to come true only for her to point right at his chest.

" _Your clothing dah, get me a pair of pants and a shirt. You can wash my underwear; my uniform is dry clean only."_ Ordered the pinkette as she stood up, while once again he had no issues with this. She didn't need to make it sound like he was her butler, god he felt bad for her actual butler.

" _Even though you tore it, Princess."_ Saya glared at him for a moment before she began to undo her ponytail, he walked past her making his way to the bathroom since he needed to get it ready. Getting some towels for her he laid it out on the top the toilet before turning his attention to his bedroom for some clothing.

Flicking the light switch on the bedroom lit up revealing a single size bed, a dresser, closet door that was closed and a bedside table with an alarm clock. He didn't own many things mostly because all his money went into food, school, supplies and finally his bow/hunting equipment. Which he'd need to grab all that in the morning before bring his hotheaded guest back to her group.

" _Also need to get dad's gun…"_ His eyes rested on the closest, one of the few things his dad left him before disappearing was a handgun with only one clip. He hadn't seen it in years since it was kept in a box which he never bothered opening given how his dad disappeared.

Sighing he went to the dresser and began his quest for clothing, though as he was about to grab a white tee-shirt with the Fujimi High School logo on the front. He could hear the shower turn on, a part of him was slightly curious but another part of him didn't want to die yet.

" _How am I supposed to get her clothing though?"_ He'd need to go inside the bathroom, with a naked girl only blocked by a shower curtain to get it. The clothing not her! Well he was about to find out as he picked up a pair gym sweatpants since they're all he had.

Carrying her clothing towards the bathroom he stopped as he saw a pile of underwear just sitting right outside the bathroom door. _"Party pooper"_ He couldn't help but chuckle at that, picking up her undergarments he noticed there were a few droplets of blood on the pink corset.

" _Gonna need to use some spray, to get that out."_ He threw the corset over his shoulder and picking up the blue and white striped panties. _'Strange, a lacy corset bra which itself is nice but simple blue stripped panties?'_ Shrugging at the strange combination, he grasps the doorknob turning it.

" _ **DON'T YOU DARE, JUST LEAVE THE CLOTHING THERE!"**_ A banshee scream from behind the door, Nao jumped backwards slamming into the wall with his eyes wide open. _'Sweet Jesus she's got some lungs on her!_ ' Dropping the clothing right in front of the bathroom door like some offering he hightailed it back to the kitchen where the washing/dryer machine combination was.

Grabbing the stain remover with one hand the other laid her underwear on top the machine as he gave it a quick once over looking for anything. Nothing on the panties, so he opens the machine throwing them in before closing it. He shrugged her corset off of his shoulder and carefully sprayed the stain, flipping the fabric over he noticed the tag.

' _Huh, she's an F... SHE'S AN F!? How the hell doesn't she have fucking back problems?!'_ Blinking several times at the tag he threw it into the machine with the panties. Still not sure if he was seeing things, but dismissing it. He set the spray bottle back on the shelf beside the machine and took the detergent. Taking the cup off he carefully filled it before pouring it in and starting the machine.

As it began to fill up with water turning the soap in the suds he thought about throwing the clothing he was wearing in with it. But what was the point, the shirt was ruin no amount of spray was going to get what looked like a serial killer's outfit from a movie, off. Though some of the blood was his from his gunshot wound…

" _Speaking of which."_ Looking to his patched up arm he began to try undoing the knot that kept it place. But failed as the knot was snuggly tied, he'd never get this off without help or without something sharp. This surprised him a little, because the knot itself wasn't tightly on his arm to where it would cause discomfort. But strong enough to where it wouldn't slip off by accident.

" _Wow and here I thought she was just a pretty face."_ He said with a hint of amusement, though the voice of someone behind him made him jump. _"Well dah stupid, I'm all beauty and brains."_ Turning around quickly to face her his eyes widen in amazement at the sight before him.

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen was Takagi, drying her long wet hair. Though that wasn't what was amazing it was how she looked in his clothing. His white tee-shirt while long on her body tightly held her large chest slightly showing off something poking through. The black gym sweatpants hugged the curves of her hips nicely, but he could tell the pants were too long on her as she rolled them up mid-calf.

While he found it kind of hot that she was in his clothing, she looks even cuter. It took a moment of his staring for her to stop drying her hair, she smirked a toothy grin. _"See something you like?"_ She teased, Nao without a second thought nodded in response.

" _Yeah, you look cute."_ Saya's eyes went wide in an instant, she hadn't expected him to answer honestly so quickly. Looking away from him with red cheeks she pretended to be too preoccupied with her hair. But he could have sworn he heard her mumble. _"Stupid…"_

It brought a small smile to his face though she couldn't see it. _'She is pretty cute when she isn't screaming'_ It was pretty tempting to try and tease her, but he knew better than to ruin the small moment of peace between them. Though he did need her help…

" _Hey Takagi, can you help me with this? Please?"_ Nao ask, the pinkette turned to him in annoyance but saw he was pointing at her makeshift bandage. _"Need to make sure to clean it before infection can set in."_ He added, Saya's blush vanished as she smirked taking a pair of glasses out the sweatpants pocket.

' _Didn't even notice she wasn't wearing them.'_ Casually slipping them on her face, she pushed the bridge of the glasses up with a single finger. _"Helpless without me again, God you really are stupid."_ Rolling his eyes once again he walks past her going to the bathroom.

" _First aids in here."_ She followed after him, as she entered the bathroom with him she carefully put the towel she used on the rod attached to the wall. He opened up the cabinet beside the toilet grabbing a small first aid, it held the normal bandage or two. Some gauze pads and wrap, antibacterial cream, medical tape almost everything they'd need expect one thing. Which was what he grabs next, a medium size bottle labeled 'Hydrogen Peroxide'.

" _Alright this should do, here."_ He handed her the two items _"Do I look like a nurse?"_ She joked taking them, Nao pauses for a moment as the idea of her as a nurse entered his brain. Sure, the nurse scrubs might look cute on her but her bedside manners would need work… a lot of work.

" _No comment."_ Smirked the boy before he sat down on the edge of his bathtub, his 'nurse' set the items down on the toilet before she grabbing the ribbon holding the makeshift bandage on. It took her only a few seconds to undo the ribbon, once she did she paused looking it over. The once white ribbon was now dyed red with his blood; it did make Nao feel a little sorry that it was ruin.

" _Sorry about your ribbon, didn't think I'd bleed so much from a graze."_ Saya simply shook her head, it made her slightly damp hair wave a bit. _"Don't be, without you I'd be-"_ Nao raise an eyebrow as her voice she was barely audible. _"Sorry what?"_

She inhaled deeply before throwing her ruin ribbon in the nearby _"I said, you better be sorry! These were my favorite pair, now I'll have to go with a single ponytail!"_ She bitched, Nao flinched as he did feel bad for ruining it. Not like he could even offer to buy her a new pair, unless the undead outside take credit card and not his life.

" _Geez, I said I'm sorry… though…"_ He stared at her down hair, it caused her to get actually annoyed with him. _"What!?"_ Nao kindly smiles at her _"I think you look nicer with your hair down, and the single ponytail is pretty cute on you."_ He chuckled lightly at her though she looked down in anger, at least he assumed it was anger. Only because he couldn't see her blushing face…

" _God… you're… so…. stupid"_ Her voice almost sounded like it was far away as he couldn't hear her. But she continued her work on his wound carefully peeling back the bandage, to reveal it had stopped it bleeding. The blood was now clotting so it didn't ooze like before, but she knew it could easily reopen if he wasn't careful.

" _Does it hurt?"_ She asked feeling stupid it was a gunshot wound of course it was going to hurt, but he simply smiled. _"Na not so much, as long as I don't strain my arm too much."_ Saya threw the bloodied piece of her uniform away, and got up from the bathtub edge.

" _I'll get a washcloth"_ She said opening the cabinet he opened before _'Geez, she's making herself comfortable in my place. She's already learning where everything is.'_ With that he pulled his right arm into his shirt, he'd need to get this old thing off to properly get a good cleaning.

Though he couldn't shower tonight not with the wound still at risk of opening up, the warm water would only weaken the clot. No, tomorrow morning, well maybe not tomorrow since it was already past midnight. Which meant, they'd need to get some rest soon in ordered to leave early enough to bring her back to Takashi.

Remembering the tight timeframe, they had _'7pm East Police Station_.' He pushed his bloody shirt off his other arm to finally be free of the dirty fabric. While he was finishing up Saya was getting soap on the white washcloth, turning the faucet on she waited until it was lukewarm. Once it was she ran it under the warm water letting it get fully wet before ringing it out until it was only damp.

" _Alright"_ She said, before turning to face him _"Let's get…this… over…"_ Her voice trailed off as she looked at the sight before, which caused her cheeks to turn red. HE WAS SHIRTLESS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER! Wait of course he'd be shirtless, how else would she clean up his wound. The stupid thing would only get in the way of the washcloth, but she couldn't help but stare.

" _See something you like?"_ He teased using the same tone of voice she used earlier on him, but unlike Nao. Saya wasn't about to give him the same reaction she got from him, she simply looks away from him.

" _God you're fat!"_ Lies the slightly blushing teen, Nao wasn't anything like the gun totting Otaku she was dealing with the day before. In fact, if she was honest he looks incredible. There wasn't a single trace of flab on his stomach, tone chest even a small amount of chest hair from what she could guess was from his Irish heritage. While he didn't a body builder's physique like someone you'd see on a magazine or on TV, he definitely works out.

Though she didn't need to see him half naked to know that, she'd see him around the school practicing with his team. And even running the track almost every day, also a few of the girls in his fan club shared class with her. They had been caught spying on him a few times after a workout, when he'd pull his sweaty shirt away for a moment to breath.

She used to hate her classmates for ogling him like some piece of meat, mainly because it was always _"OMG isn't Nao hot!?"_ or " _Wish Nao would fuck me!"._ It was pretty pathetic, like cheap sluts. Though now that was in this situation with him she had to admit, he did look good without a shirt.

' _Not that I'd go out with him.'_ She told herself as she got to work carefully cleaning his wound. He would occasionally clench and unclench his fist as she's working, which she could only assume was an attempt to ignore the pain.

It only took a few minutes before she finally manages to get the wound and area around it clean. After that she went and rinse the slightly red cloth off, making sure to get all the soap off. When the washcloth was almost back to perfectly clean, she squeezes every last drop of water out of it.

" _Stick out your arm."_ Nao did as she ordered. _"Yes Nurse Takagi"_ He smirked, his stupid smirk almost made her want to smack his wound and walk out. But she resisted as she didn't want to go through this again later on.

Taking the somewhat dry cloth she carefully wiped away any remaining soap and blood. Once that task was complete she set the dirty cloth on the toilet seat cover and grabbed the Hydrogen Peroxide. Opening the bottle, she moved his arm over the bathroom so she could freely pour the clear liquid out.

Without warning she poured the liquid onto his arm causing his muscles to fully tense up in pain. _"Ah son of a-"_ She smirks at his reaction _"Payback for your little 'See something you like?' comment."_ Nao was about to fight back until he saw the peroxide wasn't bubbling at all meaning the wound was clean.

" _Oh and here I was hoping we could cut it off."_ Her tone obviously joking but Nao sighed anyway. _"Damn and here I was hoping to be as good as Oliver Queen in the Dark Knight Returns."_ Saya looked at him like he was stupid _"Green Arrow?"_ Nao added wondering if she never saw the movie, she just settles with calling him _"Stupid"_.

' _People don't know good movies anymore'_ That thought brought some sadness to the bowman as he looked down in despair. But his head didn't stay down long as he saw his little 'nurse' continue patching up his arm.

She dried the wound of remaining peroxide, then took some antibacterial cream. Applying it to one of the sterile pads she carefully pressed it to the wound, causing him to flinch in pain briefly. Once she was sure it wasn't going to fall off thanks to the cream holding it in place, she started to wrap in well… the wrap!

Once it was as snug as the old bandage from before she taped it down, securing it for now. Pulling his arm from hers he looks the patched-up wound, he was able to easily flew his arm without it becoming loose. Once again she did great work on him.

" _Thank you Takagi."_ He said with a rather friendly yet charming smile, causing the pinkette to blush. _"You owe me again! I'm going to bed; you can sleep on the couch."_ Nao blinks in astonishment, what the hell he was being put in the doghouse for thanking her?!

" _Women I swear to god I don't understand them…"_ Maybe it was just her, but before he could even figure it out she was gone. Happily, made her way into his room wearing his clothing, enjoying his bed, his shower. Not that expected a thank you, he at least expected her to be a little nicer…

" _Whatever… not like I haven't slept on it before."_ Since his room was now stolen right out from under his nose, he couldn't even grab a shirt. Frowning and resigning himself to his fate in the doghouse, he got up from his spot. Cleaned up the medical supplies, picked up her uniform since it was still on the floor. Folded it and laid it out for her on the sink counter.

" _Just need to deal with her for one more day…"_ Sighing, he could handle that at least he hopes so. As he was making his way to the living room closet where he had a spare blanket, he remembered her underwear. _"God I really am her butler"_ Knowing full well he'd catch an earful from her if he didn't finish the laundry, he switched her damn underwear to the dryer and started it.

" _Now I can sleep"_ The exhaustion was starting to catch up now, convenient that it happens right when he was done. _'Guess all that adrenaline and panic is fully out of my system'_ happy that he can finally rest, he grabs a blanket from the closet. Pulls out the arm rests of the couch so they transform into bed, sets up the cushions so they cover the whole thing.

" _Wish I had a pillow…"_ He complains before looking at the sitting cushions on the floor. _"Guess it will do."_ Grabbing two of the cushions, he sets them on his little bed. He then quickly turned off the lamp beside the window so once again like before his home became dark and returned to his bed.

Before finally laying down taking care to not lay on his recently patched up wound, thankfully it didn't take long before sleep overtook his drained body and he passed out…

…

… _ **2 Hours Later…**_

…

"… _ **Brennan?"**_

A quiet female voice spoke into the darkness of the apartment, when no answer came but soft breathing the source of the voice spoke again. _"Nao?..."_ Once again there was no response, the owner of the voice crept out of the shadows. Quietly tiptoeing to the sleeping figure on the couch.

Once they were in striking distance the source of the voice lean towards the sleeping figure squinting hard at them _. 'Should have worn my glasses'_ creeping her face a little closer to the sleeping body, until she could feel their warm breath on her face.

' _Yup he's asleep.'_ A small smile pulled at her lips thankful the boy below her was sleeping. She then slowly got down to the floor before finally she sat beside him, staring hard at his peaceful features.

' _He's actually kinda cute when he's sleeping.'_ She held back a small giggle before she just stared at him lost in thought. So much had happened today in such a short time, escaping the school with Takashi and the others. Trying to bring Nao back to the group only to get separated from them, getting dragged around half the city, then getting taken hostage… Only be saved over and over by the sleeping boy in front of her.

" _You know I originally went after you for my own survival"_ Whispering, almost inaudible to anyone else but her _"Because I know it was you who saved me in the hall, not that fat otaku… I heard you screaming for him to help me. And even though it was only a split second I saw your arrow hit that undead bastard in front of me…"_ She grew quiet as she pulled her knees to her chest hugging them to feel a little safer for a moment as the memory from earlier today reared its ugly head.

" _I…I…"_ Her voice grew weak as she struggled to hold back the tears, hugging her knees even tighter because they were starting to shake uncontrollably. _"I thought I was going to die… I felt so pathetic crying to Busujima, I hate feeling weak…"_ Burying her face into her knees as she could feel his sweatpants soaking up the tears that were finally escaping.

" _I knew it was you, when you said 'Hold up' I felt so relieved to know the guy who saved me was still alive. Because in the moment I saw Hirano choke, I knew he couldn't protect me…"_ She admitted, it was true in that small split second where she thought she was going to die. He just stood there, he didn't charge into the freak trying to kill her. He just panicked…

It took a minute for her to collect herself as she looked up at him through the tears in her eyes. Thankfully he's still out cold, she took a deep breath and continued. _"When you tried to leave I panicked, the guy who saved me was leaving… I mean I know why you were, Shido's grab for power… You didn't need to explain, but how could you just walk away from me… I mean us. The group needs you…"_

When the answer didn't come, she sighed to herself feeling almost as stupid as Takashi. _"And even when you were leaving you saved me again, and again but this time with your words…"_ She was referring to her break down in front of him, as to how he could be so calm and collected. It made her jealous, how had he managed to stay so calm? The world was falling apart and he just kept going…

" _Even after calming me down, you saved me again from that bastard…"_ The officer, a man sworn to protect people took her of all people hostage. What made it worse is her name meant nothing, who her father is or for all she knew was didn't mean a damn thing in the end. And still he managed to save her even getting shot in the process…but…

" _But you didn't freeze up, you protected me. Kept me from danger even when your own life was at risk…"_ Her orange eyes turn towards the window leading to the fire escape. Not even two hours ago she was hanging on for dear life and even though he didn't know. She was in danger of losing her grip, but once again he threw caution to the wind and helped her up.

" _That means you saved me 5 times in the last 24 hours… What I'm trying to say, and you'll never actually hear it from my mouth again…. Thank you, Nao…"_ With those words of gratitude finally out of her mouth she smiled her toothy grin at the sleeping boy.

She then quietly got back to her feet and snuck away to go back to bed. But as she reached the hallway a sleepy voice behind her spoke quietly causing her to freeze. What they said made her blush, but also made her run back to the bedroom before she got caught…

" _ **So… cute… when you behave…"**_

 _ **Notes from me the Jester: Well there it is, chapter 5 of Dead Arrow. Sorry it took me longer then promise hectic week, I'll also be staying at my old job another 2 weeks meaning I'm gonna try dishing out another chapter before I leave in the next 2 week. I need a bit of time to relax my brain, thanks for understanding everyone. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter laterZ**_

 _ **Jester**_


End file.
